Family Nightmares
by Court1
Summary: Remy's mind floods with forgotten memories. They bring him the family he has always wanted and nightmares he would rather forget. Main Characters: Remy, Logan, Scott, Cosair, Jean. FINISHED.
1. Part 1

------------------ 
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Talk of Non-con sex (rape). 
Pairing: Remy/Bobby
Author: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Website: http://www.lediableblanc.com
As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
-
_If the Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
I do not own the X-men, just borrowing them.
------------------

Jean pulled up a chair at the table and sipped on her nightcap, hoping to calm her mind before turning in, again. She had went to bed once that night, with her husband, but he had waken shortly after to one of his reoccurring nightmares. After calming him down and getting him to sleep she found she could not fall back to sleep herself. She came to the kitchen in search of something hot to drink, hoping it would lure sleep to her weary mind. Sometimes she cursed having the mental link to Scott, it always caused his nightmares to flood her mind, leaving behind terrifying images from her husband's past. She could not imagine going through even half of what he endured as a teenager in foster care. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to the kitchen swung open abruptly. She was surprised to see a very well dressed Robert Drake step into the quiet kitchen. Instead of his typical cartoony PJs he was wearing a nice pair of blue silk pajamas that fit his thin frame perfectly. She had to admit to herself that dating Remy had brought out a more mature Bobby, at least in choice of night clothes. "Well, aren't we a little dressed up for bed?"

Bobby huffed as he sat down hard in the chair across the table from her. "Yea, well, I have been waiting on a certain someone, but he's late."

Jean took a closer look at her young friend and realized he was not ready for bed at all. His hair was actually fixed in a spiked, messy, look, and the smell of rich cologne filled the air. If she remember correctly it was the scent of Remy's cologne to be exact. "Was Remy aware he was suppose to be home?" 

"Yes! He said he was going with Logan for a few drinks at Harry's and he would be home around 11:00." Bobby crossed his arms firmly across his chest for a moment and then dropped them again. Afraid to wrinkle his new pajama shirt. He wanted to look nice when Remy arrived home. Had even straightened his room and set it for the perfect mood.

Jean snickered to herself. Young love. "Well sounds like he told you he would be home around 11:00, but didn't know he was suppose to be home at 11:00. So you really cannot blame him for being late."

"Same thing, he is suppose to be here. I had plans! So what if I didn't tell him. He shouldn't have told me he would be home at 11:00 if he wasn't going to be here." Bobby leaned his chair back on two legs and looked at the ceiling, praying to any God above to hurry and get his new lover home before boredom took it's toll.

"Plans hmm? What were these plans?" She knew where Remy was but she didn't want to tell Bobby just yet. The young men's new relationship had been a welcome subject among the gossip of the team's females and this sounded like some juicy news to tell the girls in the morning. 

"I just wanted to surprise Remy with a romantic evening, and maybe some fun." He leaned his chair back onto all four legs, giving Jean a smile and a wink on its descend. 

Jean just shook her head and smiled, catching exactly what he was insinuating. She knew that would defiantly peak the rumor mills interest at breakfast. Though the news was exciting, the mother hen in her took notice of the situation. The two young lovers had not been together long, and Remy had just ended a very rocky relationship with Rogue. It was a little too soon for such steps, in her book anyway. "Are you sure you are both ready for this Bobby? You have only been dating for three weeks." 

"Oh come on Jean! We have known each other for years, it not like we were complete strangers when we started dating. This isn't anything new for either of us anyway. We have both been with people, just not each other, yet."

Jean gave the young man a motherly look then decided against the lecture that wanted to naturally flow from her mouth. "Well, if you want to know where he is..." She said while lifting the window behind her. The once silent kitchen was instantly filled with the far away sounds of loud engines being pushed to their limits. The whining of motorcycles came quickly down the road, coming closer, getting louder, only to turn and quiet again as they made there way the opposite direction. Both of them knew exactly where the noises were coming from.

"They're out there racing again?" Bobby rolled his eyes at the sounds of the raging bikes going back and forth down the road in front of the mansion. At least it was a private road that dead ended into the main driveway, which meant no traffic for the two riders to run into. There was also no houses down the stretch, so they weren't waking anyone, unless someone happened to have there windows opened. "One day the police are just going to happen down this road and they're both going to be in big trouble."

"I am more worried about finding one of them in a ditch with their neck broke one morning." Jean sighed and shut the window with her TK, not wanting to hear the sounds of the bikes anymore, it only made her worry. "I am also wondering about why they are doing it. They normally only race like that to blow off steam when one of them is upset. Are you sure everything is alright with you and Remy?"

"What? Heck yea, would I be trying to get in his pants tonight if they weren't?" 

Jean dropped her head into her hands. "Sometimes Bobby...."

Bobby laughed. He loved messing with Jean, she could be so uptight sometimes. He quickly stood in excitement when he heard the garage door close, signalling his lovers return. "Finally, they are done with there childish games. Maybe I can start some adult ones." He winked at Jean and rushed into the living room to greet Remy and drag him away to his room.

------------

Jean was dropping her now empty mug into the sink, finally ready to make an attempt to sleep again. She started her way out of the kitchen when the door was opened wildly. Logan stalked in with a snarl on his face, cursing fowl words under his breath, as he marched past her to the frig, grabbing a beer and stomping over to the table. "Good evening to you to, Logan." Her friend was obviously upset by something and she was going to get it out of him, no matter how tired she was. She knew if she didn't he would drown in the rage and end up taking it out on someone else. 

"Evenin', Red. Happy?" Logan downed half his beer and slammed the can on the table.

"No, not really. Not until you tell me what is going on. Why are you so upset?" She asked while taking a seat next to the angry Canadian. The chair squealed on the floor as she turned to face him, making sure he had her complete attention.

Logan just pointed a thumb behind him towards the living room and drank another sip from his beer.

Jean scowled at the action, it was always like pulling teeth with Logan. "That does not tell me anything. Do you not like the wallpaper in the living room? Is that it? Or is it that the kitchen door upsets you? Pointing at things does not answer questions, Logan."

"Him. No. Them. I don't like them together. They're wrong for each other." Logan crushed his can and threw it at the trash can across the room.

"You don't think Remy is good for Bobby?" 

"No, other way around. They don't love each other, and they never will. Cajun just wants someone around and Bobby just wants in the kid's bed. That's not good for either of them. It's upsetting Remy. He's trying to make something out of nothing and Bobby is pushing him into doing something he's not ready to do." Logan shook his head. "I don't know. I just hate seeing something like this start when I know it's only gonna end in disaster."

Jean wanted to smile, but didn't for the sake of argument. She knew why Logan was being protective of Remy, it was jealousy. Logan probably didn't want to admit it, but the feeling were there in the back of his mind. Logan and Remy were always friends, but lately that bond had grown while the Cajun readjusted to being part of the family. This new relationship with Bobby threatened that close friendship that had grown over the past year. "Logan I am sure everything will be alright. You just have to let Remy and Bobby make their own mistakes, and hopefully they will learn from them. Remy sees you as a dear friend, so don't let this relationship change that. Just be there when it all comes down..." She was stopped when she felt a panic stricken mind coming closer. Both were surprised when Bobby ran through the kitchen door in just his boxers.

"Something is wrong with Remy! He's freaking out!" 

Jean wasted no time and ran out of the kitchen. Bobby was about to follow her when he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown against the nearby wall. The jar caused his eyes to instinctually close and before he could focus again he felt cold metal against his throat. 

Logan had smelled the pheromones and sex on the boy before he even came in the kitchen door. He knew something had happened, and it was something Remy had just told him a few hours before he was not ready for. He was more then ready to gut Bobby if he pushed Remy too far. "What did ya do to Gumbo?"

"I didn't do anything, Logan! We were...well you know...and he just freaked out all of a sudden." Bobby hissed when he felt the point of Logan's claw prick his skin. "Logan! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Logan growled and threw Bobby to the ground. He didn't have time to mess with the younger man, he needed to check on Remy. "I swear if you did anything to hurt that boy you won't be able to do it to anyone again. Understand, bub?" He didn't wait for any answer before running after Jean.

---------

Jean raced up the hall to Bobby's room, stopping at the door. She looked around the dark room, lighted by only candle light and didn't see Remy. She hope he had not left, that would only make this more difficult. Stepping over the clothing, scattered on the floor, she made her way to the bed, hoping to find him there. She suddenly heard a muffled whimper from the other side of the room. Making her way towards the noise she finally found Remy curdled up in the corner between the bed and wall. 

She hurried to his side only to be attacked with thrashing arms and screams telling her to stay away. "Remy, what's wrong? It's just me, Jean." He curled up tighter as she inched towards him again. She didn't understand why he was acting this way until she was hit with flashes of painful memories. At first she thought Scott was having another nightmare, but the images where different. They were fuzzy, out of order, incomplete. She searched the flashes to find that they were being broadcast from Remy. It surprised her, normally the Cajun was very tightly shielded, never letting anyone into his thoughts. She realized as Remy clinched the sides of his head, opening his mind like this was obviously against his will. 

"Remy, I won't hurt you. I am going to touch you, but I won't hurt you." She slowly reached out her hand and uncertainly touched his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't attack again. She sighed in relief when the rocking stopped and she wasn't pushed away. After a moment's pause she slowly curled her arm around Remy's back and pulled him to her. He instantly latched on to her the moment he realized it was safe. She bit her lip when Remy held on to her with all his strength, almost crushing her small frame, but she didn't dare push him away. He was shaking violently and rambling incoherently so she knew he was not of sound mind. She mocked the earlier rocking motion and whispered soothing words into his ear in attempts to calm him.

"D-don't leave me. Please. He'll h-hurt me." Remy stuttered between sobs. 

Logan walked in the door just in time to hear Remy's whispered plea. His anger boiled, thinking that Bobby had hurt his friend. "That little bastard is gonna die."

Remy startled hearing the rough voice fill the room, making him tighten his grip to Jean. "No, please don't leave me, he'll hurt me. Please don't let him." He clawed at Jean, trying to make her understand she couldn't leave. 

Jean hissed as Remy's blunt nails dug into her shoulder and back. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Remy's mind was scattered, almost as if a bomb had gone off in his head. All she knew is Remy wasn't thinking rationally. She wasn't even sure if Remy realized who she was, or Logan for that matter. 

When Bobby walked into the room she knew she was about to lose control of the situation, quickly, if she ever had it in the first place. Logan did exactly what she expected, and attacked the younger man. She covered one of Remy's ear with her hand and pressed his other against her chest before yelling at the two men. "Both of you stop! Remy is terrified enough! Logan, Bobby had nothing to do with this! Something is wrong with Remy's mind. Bobby, I want you to go get Hank, tell him I need a sedative that is safe for Remy. Go!"

Logan growled and dropped Drake, who quickly left to retrieve the doctor. After getting his anger in check he slowly walked over to where Jean and Remy sat. He only made it half way before he was hit with a telepathic warning from Jean. 

~Don't speak, your voice scares him. And make sure to stay out of view, please.~

Logan's anger dissolved at the sight before him. Remy was cradled tightly in Jean's arms, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. He could smell the scent of Jean's blood coming from where his nails dug into her flesh. Something was horribly wrong. In all the times he had seen Remy breakdown to his emotions, he had never seen him this bad. ~Jeannie, whats wrong?~ He hoped that she would hear his mental question. He wanted to know who he was going to kill for doing this to his friend.

~I'm not sure Logan. It seems he had repressed memories of some nature and something triggered them. Now they are flooding his mind.~ Jean felt Hank rush into the room and stopped him, just in time, with a telekinetic nudge. ~Hank, don't come in here. He is not physically harmed, but he is mentally unstable. He seems to be afraid of men in general.~ Jean floated the syringe over to her in a TK bubble and gently injected it into Remy's arm. She continued to rock back and forth until his mind seemed to settle and he fell limp in her arms. After he was sound she turned and shared a worried glance with Logan. "Can you take him to his room? He will be more comfortable there when he wakes up."

Logan nodded and quickly stepped over, covering Remy's naked form with a blanket he took from the bed. He took the young man out of her arms and cradle him against his large chest. "Jeannie, is he going to be alright?"

Jean wiped the tears from her face and followed the men towards Remy's room. "I don't know Logan. I will explain what I know, but the rest will be up to Remy when he wakes up." 

TBC 


	2. Part 2

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Logan held the sleeping form tightly to his chest, carrying him to his bedroom. Looking down the hall as he turned up the stairs he noticed that Jean had stopped in the hall outside Bobby's room to inform Hank of what happened. Bobby had stayed behind talking with the doctor as well. Once he started climbing up the stairwell to the third floor, out of site of the others, he stopped. He pulled the young man in his arms closer to him, bowing his head to meet Remy's forehead with his. Seeing Remy like that had scared him. For the first time, in quite a while, he felt out of control. He didn't know what to do, or how to help Remy, but God knows he wanted to more then anything. 

They had always been good friends, and that friendship had grown over the last year. After the trial, Logan was on a personal mission to help the Cajun rejoin the ranks of the family. During that time he had seen a side of Remy that he had seemed to miss over the years before the trial. Under all false bravado and infamous poker face, was a loyal, loving, friend, with more intelligence and personality then he ever showed to the outside world. He admitted a long time ago that he was falling for Remy, but because of that friendship he never admitted his feelings. He was afraid of losing everything before gaining anything, and that was enough to stop him. He would rather have Remy's friendship then none of Remy.

He heard Jean and Bobby start there way up the lower hall towards the stairs. He carefully rushed up the rest of the way to Remy's bedroom. He pushed open the door lightly and carried Remy to his four poster bed, laying Remy in it's center.He turned his hearing to the hall, and pinpointed his team mates position. Having enough time he quickly kissed Remy's brow, before pulling up the covers around Remy's sleeping body. He turned when Jean and Bobby came into the room. Now that Remy was safe, he wanted answers. "What's going on Jeannie?"

Jean sighed and waved the two men to chairs in each corner of the small room. She took her seat on the bed next to Remy. "I will explain when Hank arrives." She began to brush Remy's hair back from his pale face with motherly care. His face looked young and full of a calmness she knew the man did not have in his waking hours. 

Logan watched the gentleness in Jean's touch. The two people in the mansion he would die to protect were sitting there on the bed together, and he had no rights to either of them. His heart broke at that thought. He had lost Jean to Scott long before he was part of her life. Remy he had lost to Bobby. He looked over at the young man in the chair in the opposite corner. He wanted to kill Bobby for hurting Remy like this. He could not imagine causing Remy any pain, ever, and Bobby did it without a second thought. Damn him!

Hank entered the room with his first aid kit. He stopped at the door and almost chuckled at the polar opposites of the rooms. Almost. On one side sat Jean with Remy. An almost picture perfect image of love and care. Then the other side sat Logan and Bobby. Bobby was staring at the floor with an overwhelming look of guilt on his face, and Logan...If looks could kill, was the first thing that came to Hank's mind. The tension between them couldn't even be cut with the proverbial knife. 

Hank shook his head and walked to Jean's side. "May I have a look at your wounds? I do not want infection to set in."

Jean nodded and moved to the foot of the bed. "Now that Hank is here I will explain what I know. I also have some questions." Jean hissed as Hank covered the scratches on her side with antiseptic.

Bobby winced. He knew the questions would be for him. He didn't want to answer them. This was private, not for a bunch of people. That bunch including his best friend, and Logan. Logan would like to kill him on a normal day. He just caused his best friend to have a mental breakdown, so he knew he wasn't going to walk out of here alive.

Jean opened her eyes and breathed hard. "Now that Hank is done with his torture, I will continue." She sighed when the bantering did nothing to lessen the tension between Logan and Bobby. "First, I need to know how this happened. Why it happened. I can assume what was going on when the break down occurred, but was Remy upset tonight. Did he say anything before?" 

Bobby blushed. He felt like he was having the birds and the bees conversation with his mother again. "Well, there was nothing all that odd about what we did, other then it being two guys. He wasn't upset or anything."

Logan growled. "Don't lie boy!"

"I'm not lying! We just came up here and one thing led to another. Yea, this is what I had planned tonight, but if he really didn't want to I wasn't going to make him. He was just nervous."

"Don't flatter yourself Ice Cube, you weren't his first. Remy ain't the slut ya think he is, but he has slept with men before. He wasn't nervous about what ya were doing, he was nervous caused ya pressured him into it. He didn't want to sleep with ya!"

"Could of fooled me! As a matter of fact, I knew he had been with other men before! You may think just because Remy comes to you to talk, he doesn't talk to me, but I know just as much about him as you do, Old Man."

"Old Man? You listen here you little prick. Ya don't know a damn thing about Remy, cause ya don't bother to ask. Ya are too busy trying to get into his God damn pants to try and learn who he is first. Ya better hope that when Remy wakes up he doesn't tell me ya forced him!"

"Forced him? I didn't force him! Do I look like a fucking rapist?" Bobby stood from his chair, charging towards Logan.

Logan met Bobby half way and poked him in the chest with his finger. "Then tell me Snowboy, since you know Remy so well, why was he nervous?"

Hank went to break them apart, but was stopped by Jean. "Let them do this Hank" she whispered.

Bobby slapped Logan's hand away and moved closer to his face. "He was nervous cause this is the first time he bottomed, Old Man." Bobby saw Logan flinch. "What? That bother you Logan? Oh! I get it now, you're mad cause you're jealous! Bother ya that I fucked him first?"

"That is enough both of you! You answered my question Bobby, now sit down! You too Logan. I don't want to see either of you talk to the other until I am finished. We are not here to fight each other, we are here to help Remy. Somewhere the two of you forgot that." Jean glared at the two men until they took their seats again. She let the fight continue until what she needed to know was said. She was not about to let this turn phsyical.

"How did I answer the question?" Bobby asked with confusion. He didn't remember really saying anything that cleared this up.

"I am not sure what exactly is going on in Remy's mind. What I could see is that something was triggered and it let loose memories that were once repressed. His mind was fighting them. I only caught flashes of what they were. What I caught was quite upsetting. Has Remy ever mentioned not remembering a part of his life?"

"No." Bobby answered truthfully and quickly.

Logan looked over and gave Bobby a cocky sneer. "Yes. He doesn't remember the first six years of his life."

"I was under the impression that he resided with the thieves guild?" Hank looked at Logan in confusion.

Logan rolled his eyes. None of them listened to Remy, no wonder he didn't talk to any of them. "No, he lived on the streets until he was ten years old, then he was adopted. He said he woke up on the streets one morning when he was about six and the only thing he remembered was his first name. Is that what is flooding his head?"

Jean nodded sadly. "I think so, in the flashes he seemed very young. I did not recognize any of the faces from the memories. They may have been his real parents."

Logan hissed. "Don't say that Jean. If that's what's floating around in his head, this is going to be hard. He has some pretty nasty scars from that time in his life. Remy always had a feeling his parents weren't the nicest people."

"Believe me Logan. If the people in his memories are his parents, they were the most horrible people imaginable. We will just have to wait until Remy wakes up. This will be very hard on him. On all of us."

TBC


	3. Part 3

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

To Logan the last six hours seemed like days. The happy night he spent with Remy at Harry's and racing, seemed a distant memory. He sat on the back porch smoking a cigar and drinking, what he thought, was his sixth beer. He sat thinking over the night, letting things sink in. During the conversations, and arguments, there was so much going on, his mind didn't have time to register most of it.

Jean had kicked them all out of the room after explaining what she knew. Remy would have to tell them more when he woke. She said the first few days would be the hardest on Remy, and it would be best that he wasn't surrounded by people until things settled a bit. He would get assaulted with the memories again when he wakes, but she would be there to do what she could. After the storm settles and his mind adjusted to the new memories it would be a slow process of remembrance until the events placed themselves in order. She had promised to keep them updated.

Knowing that the memories were most likely Remy's lost childhood scared him. The Cajun once told him he couldn't remember his parents, where he came from, or any family, but was sure he was better off without the knowledge. It worried him to know that something so traumatic had now come to haunt his friend. 

It also pissed off the Canadian to know how it started. Just that night at Harry's, Remy had spilled his guts about the relationship between him and Bobby. Of course he had a couple too many shots of whiskey, but Logan still listened, like he always did. Through the drunken slurred rantings, he caught the bottom line. The Cajun wasn't sure Bobby cared about him, and he was moving too fast. Remy wanted to make sure there was something there before he slept with Bobby. Then not a couple hours later this whole nightmare started. Bobby may not have forced Remy, but he was sure Bobby pressured him. Jean was sure that was the trigger. The flashes she received showed Remy lead a very abusive young life. She was not sure how bad it got, but the lack of control Remy felt was the trigger, she was sure of it. 

All he knew was this was going to be devastating to Remy. He just hoped the family was up to it. Remy was going to need them more then anything. 

-----------------

"Robert, may I come in?" Hank knocked lightly on the door. Jean had sent him up to talk to his friend. She seemed concerned about his reaction to Remy's breakdown, and personally so was he. Bobby could not get out of the room fast enough it seemed. Once Jean had explained everything he left without saying a word.

"Yea, the doors unlocked." 

Hank stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I came to see how you were Robert. You seemed to leave quite abruptly. Are you alright?"

Bobby didn't move from his seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not sure Hank. All this happened so fast. I don't know what to think."

"That is understandable, my friend. This was very unexpected." Hank pulled a chair closer to his friend, and took a seat. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Bobby took a deep breath and licked his lips. He could use some advice, he admitted to himself. "I just feel in the way."

"In the way?" This was not what Hank expected.

"Yea, I don't know how to explain it. I thought I knew Remy, or was on the way to knowing him. In one night's time I found out I know nothing! Hell, Logan knew more then me! That's another thing, Logan. He's so worried about Remy that he keeps turning everything around on me. It's just frustrating."

"Robert, I understand this is confusing, to Remy and yourself, but he will need support. Someone to talk to. I am sure you would be that person." 

Bobby snorted. "Remy isn't going to talk to me. I don't know much more about him now, then I did before we started dating. When he wants to talk he goes to Logan or Ororo. I think I'm better off just staying out of the whole thing."

Hank shook his head. He thought he would be a little more supportive. "Robert, may I ask, do you love Remy?"

Robert looked his friend in the eye for the first time since he walked in the room. "I don't know Hank. I thought there was something there, but this is a lot to take on. I don't know if I can handle this much. When I started dating Remy it was fun. We did things together that I hadn't ever done, but it just not like that anymore. This whole repressed memory thing..."

"It is not fun. Relationships are not always fun Robert. They are work. I understand if you were not walking into this relationship expecting this kind of trauma to surface. I just ask that you be careful with Remy right now. If you do decide to end your liaisons with Remy, I would prefer you talk to Jean first. I do not want you to worsen the situation."

"I don't know, I think maybe I will just keep some distance for a day or two, think about it."

Hank stood and sighed deeply. "I would ask that you talk to Remy as soon as you can. He will probably be wanting your support through this. When you abandon him he may believe he is at fault. If you want to end this Robert, I suggest you do it soon. Do not lead Remy on with false hopes." 

"Alright Hank, I'll talk to him soon. I just need to think."

Hank nodded and left his friend to think. Once in the hall he frowned. Every time he thought Bobby had grown up, he would show his immaturity again. He knew this was going to hit Remy very hard, even if there were no love between them. He could not blame Bobby for not wanting to take on such a challenge. Especially if the relationship was just in 'fun'. He still could not help but think it was very selfish on Bobby's part. 

-----------------

Jean sat against the headboard of Remy's four poster bed. Remy's head was laying in her lap as he silently slept. She was absent-mindedly stroking Remy's hair as she thought. She knew Remy should not wake for awhile, but she did not want to leave his side. Many of her team mates knew how motherly should could become when a family member was in need, especially the earlier members. Seeing Remy curled in the corner frightened and alone triggered that instinct. She vowed then not to leave him, she would see him through to the end. He was going to need all the support he could get if the memories got any worse then what she witnessed.

She worried about the support he would receive from the team. There were several members that still shunned him for the massacre, they may tolerate him during missions, but not in his personal life. Ororo, probably the one person that could help him the most, happened to be gone and would not return for several weeks. Then there was Logan and Bobby. 

She had opened her mind completely when Remy began broadcasting, hoping to catch more of the memories. This caused her to pick up the thoughts of those around her as well. What she picked up from the two men surprised her. They seemed to have switched roles. She expected Bobby to be more concerned and worried for Remy. It surprised her to catch him thinking about leaving, that it was too much for him to deal with. Logan on the other hand was being very protective. Wanting to know what was happening, how to help. She almost had to physically remove him from the room when she was done explaining. Finally promising to give him normal updates on Remy's condition convinced him to leave. She had asked Hank to talk to Bobby. She wanted to be prepared if this was too much for Bobby to handle.

Then Scott. She decided earlier in the evening she needed to tell her husband what had happened. Explain that she was staying with Remy until the trauma was worked out. This would mean she would have to keep their link closed for a while, so she could concentrate on Remy. She hated to close the link completely, especially now that Scott's nightmares had began again suddenly, but she had to. All her energy needed to go to Remy now. She knew Scott would be angry about the turn of events, but she hoped Scott would understand and agree to help Remy. Scott's teenage years seemed to mirror Remy's repressed memories, and he would understand Remy's trauma more then anyone. She never understood why her husband disliked Remy so much. He was always so much harder on him then anyone else on the team. When she would ask his reasoning behind it he would always say he expected more from Remy. She would just shake her head and write it off as one of Scott's many odd habits. She glanced at the clock and decided to wake Scott up and explain. She needed to get this out of the way before Remy woke.

~Scott?~

~Jean?~

Jean could tell Scott had been asleep and was now searching for her. ~Honey, I am in Remy's room.~

~Remy's room? What are you doing in his room?~

Jean rubbed her temples. ~There is no need to yell Scott! Remy had a breakdown tonight. Some repressed memories have broken loose in his mind. He will need my help sorting it out.~

~So you are staying there? Can't the professor help him?~

Jean cringed at the slight anger and jealousy dripping down the link. ~Remy is not comfortable with the Professor. I think having any man in here right now would be a bad idea.~

~Why?~ 

Jean felt Remy stirring on her lap. She looked at the clock and frowned, he was suppose to sleep for at least another hour. Hank had mentioned that drugs worked differently with Remy, and his sleep may differ due to it. ~Scott I must shut down the link for awhile to help Remy. He is waking and he will be upset. I must go...~ 

Jean was suddenly hit with broadcasted memories just like before. Faces, places, and events hitting her in no order or clarity. She shut the link down with Scott and tried to reach into Remy's to sooth him, but even in Remy's tormented state his shields were too strong. She was suddenly brought out of her concentration by a loud wail. Remy leapt off her lap, sitting upright in the bed. He grabbed the sides of his head and screamed.

Remy couldn't bare the pain. He couldn't think straight. It was like being caught in a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. People and places, that he didn't recognize, ripped through his head like a sick slide show. His head pounded, he felt like he was going to explode. He opened his eyes wide, hoping it would stop the storm raging in his mind. His eyes locked with Jean who was straddling his hips trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make out the words. _What is happening? Why won't it stop? Jean is a telepath, is she doing this to me? Why won't she stop it?_ He could feel his body tremble, the tears running down his face. He finally opened his eyes, not realizing he had even closed them again. He looked at the red-head. "Please, make this stop!"

Jean cried in sympathy for Remy. She could see the pain he was in. She would see small fragments of the memories that he would occasionally broadcast. There was nothing she could do, this had to run it's course. She pulled him to her chest and rocked him slowly, letting him know she was there. She just hoped it would be over soon, and the healing could begin. She held him until the trembling became less, rubbing Remy's back in small circles until she was sure it was over. She still felt the tears seeping through her thin night shirt. "It is over, Remy. I am sorry I could not stop it, it was something your mind had to do."

Remy pulled away from Jean and wiped his eyes. "What's happening Jean? Am I going crazy?"

Jean shook her head."No, you are not going crazy. Your mind is trying to make you remember, and you are not ready yet. What just happened was repressed memories trying to sort themselves into your mind. They may not make sense now, but you will remember them slowly, piece by piece, like a puzzle. You will work the frame and then work on the details, until the picture is complete. Do you understand?"

"Non! What if I don't want to remember? What if there is a reason they were repressed? Can't you just take them away, lock them away again? Please! I don't want them!" Remy closed his eyes again tightly when his head began to throb. This was to much! Why now? Why him?

Jean massaged Remy's temples. This was going to be difficult. "I am sorry Remy, I cannot repress them again. Your mind can only do that on it's own. Your mind decided to lock away these memories to protect you, now it has released them knowing you are strong enough to work through them. It will be alright, I will explain how this is going to work. I will help you through it, but you have to help me, help you. If you remember something I want you to share it with me. Don't hide it away again. I won't lie to you, I know these memories will be hard to remember, but we will work through them together. You have support, I will be here, and Logan is about to go crazy with worry, Hank and Bobby as well. You need to trust us as a family to help you. Do not push us away."

Remy knew there was no way out of this. He wasn't sure what was locked away in his head, but it was obvious everyone in the mansion was going to find out. His normal stubborness felt like he should be angry about the intrusion, this should be private. Truthfully, he was scared, and it gave him a little piece of mind that he had support in this. "Alright, how does this work? Do you have to go into my mind?"

Jean smiled weakly. Happy that Remy was not fighting her, it would make it easier. "No. This has to run it's course naturally. I will not enter your mind unless it is necessary. We will start with triggering. Basically I will ask you questions and you will try to answer them. Your mind will begin the process of opening those memories to you. Once they start taking there place they will come to you easier. They will surface in dreams, in your daily thoughts, other things may trigger the memories as well. This will be a very tiring process at first. It is best that you stay in bed and rest for the next few days, they will be the worst. Your mind will have to work hard to except new memories. You will be sleeping a great deal."

Remy yawned. "When do we start?"

"It is still early morning. Why don't you go back to sleep, I will update the others. We will start when you wake? Sound good?" 

"I'm scared Jean." Remy admitted. 

Jean brushed her hand over his forehead. "I know honey, so am I."

TBC


	4. Part 4

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Scott leaned his head against the headboard, as he rubbed the pillow next to him on the empty bed absent-mindedly. He hoped to find his wife next to him that morning so he could thank her for putting up with his nightmares the night before. He hadn't had a nightmare in months, at least not one from his days in foster care. He had learned that talking about the nightmares and horrors of his life helped it heal. He was hoping Jean would be there this morning for that reason, she was the only one he could talk to. Instead he finds out she's in Remy's room helping him instead. He was angry, he would even admit to being a little jealous. He didn't like her in his room, didn't trust him with her. 

After hearing she was in his room he had the urge to run into his bedroom and drag her out. Remy has never asked for help before, why is he now? He almost acted on that urge until Jean was shutting down the link. He received memories and feelings that he didn't recognize. The places were foreign to him, but the feelings were not. He cringed as the face of the bastard that haunted him for several years of his life invaded his thoughts. What was going on? 

All he could think is he wanted his wife. He needed her support right now. For some reason his nightmares were coming back to haunt him and he didn't want to be alone.

---------------

"Alright Remy, you are doing great. Let's go over what we know." Jean could not believe Remy was doing so well, so far he had managed to describe the small trailer they had placed as his home, and he remembered two names. This gave her a lot to work with. They had been at this for a few hours now and she had not even had to attempt triggering, the memories just came to him as he talked. This may be easier then she thought. "I am going to ask you some questions about what we know so far, just try to answer them the best you can."

Remy nodded weakly. He had a pounding headache and he was already tired. He could also feel a growing feeling of dread. When he remembered the names his stomach turned. He knew that was a bad sign of things to come and he wasn't sure he was up to this, but he had to try. Jean was putting so much into this, he didn't want to disappoint her. 

"You remembered that you lived in a trailer, do you remember where?"

Remy closed his eyes to concentrate. He turned the question over again and again in his head, trying to come up with an answer. He strained to think. Every time he tried to remember it was as if the memory was just barely out of his reach, it was frustrating. Finally something came to him. He began to see the trailer, the inside and out. 

Jean saw the sudden change of expression on Remy's face. "Tell me what you see Remy. Thinking aloud will help it come to you."

Remy licked his lips. "I see outside the trailer. There is nothing but a huge field all around it. I don't see any houses or anything. Just grass and trees."

"Is it New Orleans Remy?"

Remy shook his head. "Non, I've never seen anything like this in New Orleans. It's just open land for miles. I see mountains in the distance, covered in snow. There are no mountains like that in New Orleans." Remy opened his eyes suddenly, cutting off the memory. He looked at Jean stunned. "I'm not from New Orleans?"

"That might be possible Remy. You donot remember how you got there, so it is possible you arrived there from somewhere else." Jean brushed back Remy's hair from his face. She found that touch soothed him, and that is what he needed. The memories would come easier if he were relaxed. "Let's work on the people you mentioned earlier." She noticed the slight flinch. "Do you not like talking about them?" Jean didn't get an answer, so she pressed on. "Can you describe Anna to me?"

Remy searched his memory until he found the woman known only to him as Anna. "She's tall, really small though. Brown hair. Her eyes look sad. She wasn't always like that though. She wasn't always sad."

"How does she feel to you?" She saw a confused look on Remy's face. "Does she feel like your mother?"

"Not sure Jeannie. It doesn't feel right to call her that, but I have a feeling she was suppose to be. I don't know." Remy opened his eyes in defeat. "This isn't working Jeannie."

Jean quickly reassured Remy, he was really doing well. She knew this would be confusing at first. The piece just don't fit together quickly in the beginning. "Remy, I know it seems like we are getting no where but really we are. You see Anna as your protector, but not a mother figure. She may have been a foster mother, or another family member. You obviously don't have that mother/son connection with her, or you would feel it."

"Maybe she was just a rotten momma." Remy whispered.

Jean pulled Remy's head into her lap again. "That is possible Remy, but even if a person's mother is rotten there is still a connection. Let's move on, ok? Tell me about Jack." She took Remy's hand in hers when a violent tremor ran through his body. She was pretty sure this man was the cause of most of the damage. "Describe him to me."

Remy's headache quickly changed into a migraine as he tried to remember Jack. So many things in his mind wanted his attention when he thought of the name. He finally got a clear picture of the man and felt like cringing away from it. "He's tall, big, dark hair, dark eyes. He scares me. I don't like him."

"Does he feel like your..." Jean's question was abruptly interrupted by Remy.

"Non! He's not my father! I hate him!" Remy bit his lip as the pain hit him hard. "I'm sorry Jeannie, I didn't mean to yell at y'. I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright Remy, it will happen. Your feelings are strong for Jack." Jean gave Remy a moment to calm down after the outburst, then continued. "Has he always been in your home with you and Anna?" Jean saw Remy's eyes close slowly, as if he had fallen asleep. She reached down to try and wake him but he began to speak.

"Non, he wasn't always there. We were happy once, just me and Anna, but then he came. He moved his things into the trailer. I had never met him, but Anna made me go outside so I wouldn't be in the way. When I came inside that night he was unpacking things from a box into the dresser. I wanted to help. I pulled out something from the box and he got mad and pulled it away from me. I told him I just wanted to help him unpack. He yelled at me, told me to stay away from him. Then he...he...hit me." Remy's eyes blinked as he came out of the trance like state. He sat up and touched his face, the sting was there, as if it just happened. He looked at Jean and shook his head. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Jean pulled Remy to her, cradling his head on her chest. "I'm sorry Remy. I wish I could stop it, but this has to happen. I promise it will be over soon. Once the memories surface they will take there place. They just hurt now because they are on the fore front of your mind." Jean began rocking slowly while rubbing Remy's back. Remy's limbs slowly went limp as he fell asleep in her arms.

She continued to hold him as he slept. She knew from experience that the dreams would be the worse. She had gone through this whole process with Scott once before. His memories were not repressed as Remy's were, but they might as well have been. Scott had wished the trauma away so much, pushed it into the back of his mind so hard, that he barely remembered the memories. Jean had helped him through it years ago. It was hard on both of them and their relationship. Now she was thanking her husband for the experience, it was helping her with Remy. She had more of an idea what to expect and how to handle it. 

A soft knock came to the door. She scanned the person in that hall, full expecting Logan or maybe Bobby. She was surprised to feel Scott. She slowly moved Remy down to his pillow and covered him in thick blankets. She created a small link with him on the surface of his mind. Just enough to know when he woke. 

She opened the door and quickly walked out to the hall, closing the door behind her. She didn't want Remy to wake with a man in the room right now. The presence would seem a threat to him in his state. She put on a weak smile for her husband. "What's wrong Scott?"

Scott was relieved to feel the familiar presence in his mind. He felt incomplete without that link to his wife. "I came to check on you. Is everything alright?" Scott leaned over and gave his wife a quick kiss. "I missed you."

Jean's smile strengthened. "I miss you too honey. Everything is going alright, better then I hoped. He is sleeping right now. This is really hard for him that it tires him quickly."

Scott nodded understandingly. "Has he remembered anything yet?"

"Quite a lot actually, he has made great progress. He has remembered his home, and the names of the people that lived with him. I am worried that the nightmares will start. I think the man he lived with was abusive. Remy recalled him hitting him today."

Scott cringed. "That bad? Were these people his parents? Maybe we can track them down since he remembered their names."

"I think maybe these were foster parents, or maybe someone he was staying with. He only remembers their first names, Anna and Jack. He tried to remember their last names, but he can only recall something a visitor had said. Something like, Jack should have known they wouldn't work out, even their names were complete opposites."

Scott raised his eyebrow. "That's an odd thing to remember."

"Everyone's mind is different. I think his mind is still trying to repress the more traumatic things. This may take some time."

Scott sighed. "Jean, you do remember that my father is coming in tomorrow night. I am sure he would really like to see you. If you are holed up in here with him you are going to miss his visit. He can only be here for a few days."

Jean could not believe how cold Scott was being. She was about to argue, but her link with Remy alerted her of his mind waking. She could feel the hurt and pain before the screams began. She rushed back into the room to Remy's side. She was not sure what to do, he was yelling and thrashing madly. 

Remy wanted to wake up, but something stopped him from opening his eyes. This was unlike any dream or nightmare he had ever experienced. It was almost like being in a theater watching his own life before him. He wanted to wake up, leave the twisted play, but he couldn't move. He was forced to watch himself running in terror, his face and back bleeding from the apparent beating he just received. He could hear the deep, rough, voice screaming behind him. He ran to a woman, the person he had just recently remembered as Anna. He begged her to stop the man behind him, to save him, make him stop. She did nothing, she stood there staring at him blankly. Her eyes heavily glazed in drugged euphoria. He backed away from her, now realizing he had no one to help him. He was suddenly grabbed by the man behind him and thrown violently into the wall of his room. 

Remy closed his eyes, he didn't want to see anymore. He tried to wake himself, stop the memories. Push them away. When he opened his eyes he wasn't watching his life before him anymore, he was reliving it. The man known as Jack was ripping off his clothes, shoving him hard into the mattress. He kicked and screamed. Asking Anna, why she didn't stop him, what he did wrong, why was he being punished? All questioning stopped as a wail escaped his lips. A scream caused by pain ripping through his small body. A pain, that even through all the beatings, he had never experienced. Suddenly there was black.

Jean jumped back as Remy let out a last strangled cry and flew upright in the bed. He was violently shaking, eyes wide in fear. She quickly returned to his side and reached out a shaky hand to his shoulder, not sure he would allow the touch now. He had broadcast most of the nightmare. The images may have been blurry and incomplete to her, but the fear and pain came through strong and clear. 

Remy was brought to reality by her touch. Realizing it was Jean and not his tormentors he quickly fell into her arms sobbing. "She didn't even stop him Jean! Why? She's suppose to protect me. She let him hurt me! Why did he do that? Why?"

Jean's eyes filled with tears. She wish she had answers for him, but she didn't. She could not imagine anyone hurting someone so young like that. Standing there and witnessing it, doing nothing, was just as bad in her eyes. Whoever these people were, she hoped they would rot in hell for this. She continued rocking Remy, coaxing him back to sleep, hoping it would be more peaceful. She looked up at her husband who had entered the room behind her. She saw the understanding on his face and she was thankful for that. 

Scott stood there frozen in place. The link that was opened between Jean and himself allowed the pain and terror to flow into his mind. He had never seen Remy so terrified before. Remy always seemed to have a carefree life, like nothing scared him. This seemed to change his impression of the young man completely. It made him wonder what else he had been missing all these years. Was Remy's nonchalant attitude all just a show for them? 

Now he couldn't get the courage to be angry with Remy. He was coming here to ask Jean to let the Professor handle this, but now he seemed to forget that idea. He had been in that situation more then a few times in foster care, Jean helped him through it. Hopefully she could do the same for Remy.

TBC


	5. Part 5

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

The peaceful sleep that Jean hoped Remy would fall into was short lived. He had woke up almost every hour screaming or crying. The memories were hitting him hard and fast, maybe too fast. She worried for both their sanity. Every time Remy would wake her hatred for his caretakers was fuelled. The monster's abuse had only gotten worse over time. The woman known as Anna began disappearing for days or even weeks at a time, leaving Remy. Jack in turn would take out his anger and frustrations out on the young Remy. She was beginning to have the same thoughts as her husband, track down the two people. Jean didn't want to reunite them, she wanted to kill them. A part of her hoped they would never find them for that reason. If she didn't hurt them, she knew Logan would.

Logan had taken to pacing the hallway outside the door. On occasion she would smell his cigars drift through the door as his footfalls would sound back and forth down the short hallway. She had stepped out the door and asked him to stop several times. He would always make an excuse to why he was there and leave, only to come back. She knew he was worried, but he was trying the little patience she had left. It was partly her fault, she had promised to keep the team up to date, but the last few days had been so stressful she had not managed the time. She also knew it did not help matters that Remy's room was across from Logan's. With the Canadian strength in hearing she knew he heard every scream and cry, and there had been many. Especially over the past night and morning.

She knew she needed a break, and Remy certainly did. He was becoming too stressed and tired, she feared he would go into shock or attempt to push the memories back into repression. She could not let either happen. She also had a tinge of guilt that she could not see Christopher on his visit. He seldom made it to Earth for visits, it may be months, or even years, before they saw him again. She stopped her brooding, she could not be selfish now. Remy could not be left alone. 

She felt Remy tremble next to her, she knew he was dreaming again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable. She was surprised when Remy didn't thrash and fight as he normally did, he just lay there and mumbled as tears rolled down his pale face. She reach over and wiped the tears away, knowing more would come. Suddenly she was grabbed tightly by the arms. Before she could react Remy had sat up and grabbed her, shaking her lightly as he yelled.

"You can't leave me! He'll hurt me! Please take me with you, don't leave me with him, please!" He pulled himself to her and begged with all his being, repeating his pleas over and over. She couldn't do this to him.

Jean was first too shocked to react. Remy had never attacked her. She immediately noticed that his voice sounded smaller and different, no accent. She realized he was acting out his nightmares. Jean wrapped her arms around Remy and began the familiar rocking that seemed to sooth him before. She waited until the pleas stopped and the crying lessened before speaking. She knew Remy was awake when he started to apologize. It had become a ritual for him to have a nightmare and apologize for his actions, even though she told him it wasn't necessary. "What happened Remy? You asked me not to leave you."

"She left me Jean. She told me she had enough of living with Jack and she had to leave. Told me she couldn't take me with her, I would get in the way. She couldn't start a new life with me in the way. I begged her to stay or take me with her. She never protected me, never stopped him, but it got so bad when she left. I knew he'd kill me, I just knew it." Remy began to cry again, his head on her shoulder. Remy jumped when the bed began to shake lightly. He pulled away from Jean and looked around in surprise, then back to Jean. "What's that?"

Jean had to think for a minute, she did not understand the vibration either. Then it came to her, the Starjammer ship had arrived. She was used to sleeping on the first floor, this was the third, of course the vibration would be worse here. She smiled. "It's alright Remy, it's just Cosair. He is coming to visit. He must be landing the ship in the courtyard." She chuckled. "He better not land it on the roses this time. Ororo will kill him."

Remy couldn't help but laugh. "Stormy does seemed to be a little overprotective about her plants. If he's lucky she won't return until after he's gone." He began thinking about the last time he had come to visit, it had been a year at least. He was sure Jean wanted to see her father-in-law. He couldn't be the one to prevent that. It might be awhile before he returns."Jeannie, you're going to go see him, aren't y'?"

Jean shook her head. "No Remy, I am not going to leave you alone here. The memories are getting bad, and you are stressed. I was thinking of asking Hank for some sleeping pills for you. You need a good nights rest without these dreams. I don't want you to become overwhelmed."

Remy began to argue, he didn't want to be alone, but he was not Jean's responsibility. "If y' are going to knock me out there is no reason for y' to be here. What are y' going to do, watch me sleep? That's silly Jeannie, go see your family. Scott is probably on the verge of killing me for keeping y' here this long as it is. I'll be alright for the night."

Jean wanted to take him up on his offer, but she was not sure it was safe to do so. Remy reacted strangely to the sedatives before, she did not want him waking up alone. After hearing that Anna left Remy alone with Jack she could only imagine the nightmares getting worse. 

She did admit that just because she didn't want him alone, it did not have to be her. She came up with a compromise, hopefully it would be the right thing to do. "How about this Remy? If you can think of someone to watch over you for a few hours, I will go visit with Cosair and then return. I don't want you to choose anyone you will be uncomfortable with. Don't do this unless you know you will be alright with another person in here with you."

Remy looked at Jean and smiled weakly. He was happy that he would not be the cause of Jean's absent at the reunion. Jean may not be upset with him, but he knew Scott would be, and the leader didn't need anymore reasons to be mad at him. He sat and thought for a moment. The first person that came to mind was his Stormy, but she was absent from the mansion. The next on his list was Logan, but he wasn't sure that the Canadian would want to spend his time watching a nutcase. "The only person I can think of is Logan, but I don't think he'll want to."

Jean was surprised, she didn't expect Logan to be his top choice. Bobby was her first thought, but she wasn't going to fight him. She trusted Logan with Remy's well-being more then Bobby. "Remy, believe me, Logan will be in here before I get done asking him. He has been pacing back and forth outside your door all night and day. He's been worried about you since the first night. Logan will be more then happy to actually get to see you." She smiled when she saw Remy try to hide a blush that fell onto his face. She knew there was something else between them, she hoped these old memories wouldn't get in their way. 

"I will go ask him to come up. I am sure he will be up here before you know it. I will also send him up with something to help you sleep soundly, please take them. You need some sleep." Jean was ready to leave when she turned to give Remy one last glance. She noticed he was getting out of bed. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm just going to take a shower. I know I need one, I don't know how you put up with me." Remy stood and walked towards the bathroom, stumbling slightly as he raised from the bed.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Jean began making her way over to him. 

He gave her one of his trademark grins. "If y' want to join me in the shower, I'm not going to argue." She raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips. He had to admit he still had it. "That's ok Jeannie, I'll be fine. I know Scott doesn't share well with others." 

Jean shook her head in mock annoyance as she left the room. She was afraid all of this would break Remy down. She was happy to see there was still a bit of the rascal left in him.

---------------

Cosair jumped off the ship's lift before it even touched the ground. He quickly covered the distance between him and his only remaining son. He pulled Scott into a hug and smiled when he didn't flinch. Things were difficult between them when they found each other again. He knew his son had a hard time getting through life without his parents, and he felt guilty for not looking harder for his boys. There was anger and distrust between him and his son for years, but they had become closer over Alex's recent disappearance, and Scott's reappearence from the dead. He hoped Alex with follow his brothers lead and reappear in the land of the living soon. He had lost so many that were dear to him, that hope was all he had sometimes.

He pulled away from the embrace and took a good look at his son. His brow furrowed in worry. Scott looked like he had not slept in days. He looked down right exhausted. "Scott, what is wrong?"

Scott waved it off and tried to give his father a smile, but didn't pull it off well. Apparent by the worry on his father's face growing deeper. "I just haven't been sleeping well the last few days. A lot on my mind."

Cosair wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him towards the house. "Well lets go in and talk about it. You look like you need to get it off your chest. This will give you a reason to yell at me, I know you like to do that."

Scott had to chuckle. Maybe his father was right, he needed to talk. Jean didn't seem to be there right now, understandably. Maybe it was time to confide in someone else, trust someone other then his wife. "I'm grab us some whiskey and met ya in the parlor."

Cosair raised his eyebrow. "It's that bad?"

Scott didn't answer, he just parted ways with his father to fetch the drinks. He entered his office where he kept his best whiskey, away from the others that would steal anything drinkable on poker night. He grabbed two glasses and the whiskey from the curio. He almost dropped the liquor when he felt the link to his wife reopen in his mind. His first worry was something happened with Remy, but was quickly reassured by Jean's mental smile. 

~Don't worry honey, nothing is wrong with Remy. It is nice that you are worrying though. I wanted you to know that I am going to ask Logan to sit with Remy tonight. Remy will be on meds to sleep, so he will not need me. I just have to update Logan, get the meds from Hank, and take a much needed shower and I will be down to visit with you and Christopher.~

Scott let out a breath he must have been holding for two days. He was happy about Jean coming down, but he was worried about Remy being with Logan. He didn't want Remy to get hurt. ~I'm glad you will be able to get away for a while, but are you sure Remy will be alright with Logan?~ Scott felt his wife get giggley, something she only does when she knows something that nobody else does. 

~They will be fine together, I promise. Remy wanted Logan to stay with him tonight. He insisted that I visit with my family while Christopher was here. Well, I have finally found the resident Canadian stud, so I am going to talk him into visiting with our resident Cajun stud.~

~Hey! You just remember who your stud is!~ Scott sent back a mental smile, knowing she was only joking. He was curious to know what all the giggling was though. 

~Don't worry, I prefer Alaskan. I will see you in a little bit.~ Jean sent a mental kiss over the link before closing it again.

Scott just shrugged and went back to his father, a little happier.

TBC


	6. Part 6

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Logan caught the scent of Jean as she rounded the corner towards him. He almost expected Remy to be with her, but she was alone. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her in surprise. He didn't like the idea that she was walking towards the MedLab. He was going there to see if Hank had heard anything on Remy. If he was hurt he wanted to know! "What are ya doing here? Where's Remy? Is he alright?"

Jean could not help but smile at the concern in his voice. All she could think was he had it bad. "Logan, I assure you, Remy is alright. He is in the shower, I didn't think my husband would appreciate me peeping. She watched as the tension visibly drained from Logan's body. She didn't know he was that worried or she would have talked to him earlier. "Actually, I came to talk you and get something from Hank. You want to make my life easier, and come into the MedLab with me? Then I can kill two birds with one stone."

Logan nodded and followed Jean in. He hated the MedLab, but this was obviously about Remy, so he could withstand it for him. "What's up Jeannie?"

"Well as I'm sure you know, Cosair landed in earlier tonight. I wanted to visit him while he was in, and Remy insisted that I leave him to do just that. I refused to leave him alone, so we came to the compromise. If I could talk you into staying with him for a few hours, I would go visit Christopher." 

She smiled as Hank walked out of the office. "Hello Hank, can I bother you for some sleeping pills? They are for Remy. He needs some rest without these nightmares he is having. He is exhausted." She turned back to Logan when Hank bounced off to fetch the pills. She was confused by the stunned look on Logan's face. She expected him to be running over her to get to the room.

"He asked for me?" Logan swore his voice cracked, but he was hoping Jean would ignore it and answer his question.

Jean bit back a laugh. "Yes Logan, he asked for you. I told him to choose someone he would be comfortable with and trusted, he picked you. You will stay with him for a few hours, won't you? If not, I can ask Bobby, I guess, but..."

"No! I'll watch over him. Don't call Bobby. I don't think he's in the mansion anyway. He took off earlier today. I got the kid." Logan looked at Jean closely and finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are ya alright? Ya look tired."

Jean nodded. "I am, this has been really hard for Remy. The things that this man did to him were horrible. He has not been sleeping for more then an hour or two at a time, which means I haven't either. That is why I want him to take some sleeping meds. He needs some sleep. I will update you on everything on the way up to the room. I'll let you know what you are walking into."

Hank returned with the medication in a orange bottle. "Give him two of these and he will sleep soundly for at least six hours. It will most likely be more like eight, but with Remy's metabolism one is never sure. It will keep the nightmares at bay at least. I must say Jean, if you would like something to help you sleep, I can find something for you as well. You look exhausted."

Jean took the prescription and dropped it into Logan's shirt pocket. "Thank you Hank, but I will be alright. I am going to visit with Cosair for a few hours then I will return to Remy. I should be able to catch a few hours of sleep before Remy wakes."

Logan put his hand on the red-heads shoulder. "Why don't ya get a good nights rest in your bed tonight. I'll watch over Remy until morning. It's not a problem. With the kid laid up, I don't have anyone to go out drinking with anyway." 

"I don't know Logan, he has some really bad nightmares and they only seem to be getting worse."

Logan waved his hand. "Jean I've seen his nightmares, they are nothing I can't handle. Plus on these.." Logan tapped his pocket and pills rattled in there bottle. "He's going to out like a light most of the time anyway."

Jean gave up, she really wanted a good nights rest in her bed with her husband. It sounded like heaven at this point. She just felt like she was abandoning Remy. She shook herself of the thought. Logan would be with Remy, and he would never hurt the young man. "Alright, but I am going to keep a link open to you. If there is any problems you contact me first thing, you understand?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Gotcha Red. Just don't be broadcasting any of your nightly activities with your husband. There are somethings I would rather not see." Logan gave Jean a mock shiver.

Jean hit Logan on the shoulder. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am so tired I don't think I could manage anything but sleep tonight."

Logan cocked his head. "That's suppose to stop him?"

"You are horrible Logan! Come on, lets go. I will update you on the way to his room. The sooner I get rid of you the better!" Jean waved to the doctor. "See you later Hank! Thank you again."

-------------

Logan stepped into the room with Jean. Jean went in with her hand over her eyes. "Are you decent?" She smiled when she heard the Remy's familiar laugh.

"Yea Jeannie, sorry to disappoint you, but I am full clothed." Remy finished pulling his hair back into a pony tail and looked at Jean who had made her way to his side. He rolled his eyes when he saw the lecture coming. 

Jean saw the puffy eyes and could tell Remy had been crying. She reached over and grabbed Remy's chin, forcing eye contact. "What did I tell you about hiding this? Don't! If something is bothering you, talk to me."

Remy took Jean's hand that was still resting on his chin. "I couldn't talk to y'. Y' refused to take a shower with me!" He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered. "I'm fine Jeannie, really, it just all caught up with me."

Jean sighed. "Are you sure you will be alright? I don't have to leave, I can stay...."

"No ya don't Red. Stop playing mother and get your butt downstairs to your husband and Cosair. The Cajun's mine for the night." Logan walked over to Remy and looked him in the eye. He shook his head. "I thought Jean looked tired. Come on kid, get into bed, it's bedtime."

Remy put on a mock frown. "Y' leaving me with him? He's worse then y' at being a mother hen."

Jean smiled. "Sorry, this was your call." She gave Remy a quick kiss on the cheek. "You need anything call me, I'm always listening." She tapped her head. She waited for Remy to nod, then turned to Logan. "Same goes for you, anything, call me."

Logan cleared his throat and tapped his cheek. "I'm jealous."

Jean laughed and kissed Logan on the cheek before she left. "I'm surprised my husband hasn't killed you both."

Logan waited for Jean to leave then gave Remy a serious look. "You're alright with this? If I make ya uncomfortable it's ok, I'll leave. I can track down Bobby if ya want."

Remy cringed and shook his head. "Non, Logan, I don't want Bobby. I know you won't hurt me, I trust y', I want y' here. Bobby, I don't know..." Remy didn't finish, he didn't know how to explain his feelings for him right now. He curled up in the bed and almost fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, he was so tired. He hoped Logan would stay close. He trusted Logan with all his being and knew he would protect him. From what he wasn't sure, but with Logan he knew he was safe.

Logan took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and watch Remy for any kind of negative reaction. Jean had told him what happened, and that he may be jumpy. When he sat down, Remy moved closer to him, causing him to fight back a smile. He closed the distance and stretched out on the bed, his head resting against the headboard. He opened his arm invitingly like he did so many times before.

Many nights after the Cajun returned from the trial Remy fell asleep cradled in his arm. Remy had told him it stopped the nightmares, made him feel safe. It just made the Canadian fall in love with Remy that much more. He wasn't sure it that was a curse or a blessing.

Remy saw the offering and quickly took him up on it. He was hoping that once Logan was told of his past he wouldn't shy away from him, afraid to scare him. He didn't want to lose the close friendship he had with Logan, it was his rock. He needed a rock more then anything right now.

Logan rubbed Remy's back in small circles coaxing him to sleep. Then he remembered the meds. "Oh kid, here, Hank gave these to me. He said they will make ya sleep for about six hours without nightmares. Ya don't have to take them if ya don't want to, but Jean says ya should." He felt Remy nod against his side and opened the bottle. "Here ya go." He handed the two pills to Remy, who sat up to take them.

"Merci." Remy creaked out before yawning. He quickly took his spot in Logan's arm again, laying his head on Logan's chest. 

"Close your eyes and sleep Remy. Your safe, I'll be here the whole night." Logan brushed back Remy's hair and wished he could kiss the Cajun again, but didn't act on the urge.

Before Remy could thank Logan again he felt himself pulled into sleep. Thankfully it was an endless darkness. No Anna, No Jack, no horrors, just sleep.

--------------

Cosair was happy to see his son return with a smile on his face. "Something between there and here lifted your spirits."

Scott sat the whiskey and glasses on the small table between them. "I spoke to Jean, she will be coming down to join us a little later, I didn't think she would be coming down."

"Are you two arguing? Is that why you have been upset?" Cosair was worried. He really liked Jean, and he knew she was perfect for his son, and vice versa. He would hate to see them part.

Scott shock his head lightly. "Not really. She was been with a team mate of ours that has been going through a tough time. I haven't been getting much sleep since she's been gone. For some reason some of my old nightmares have been haunting me lately. It's just hard not to have her there to talk to."

"Have you told her about the nightmares. I'm sure if she knew about them she would be at your side. This team mate of yours could get help elsewhere could he not?"

Scott snorted and poured two drinks, handing one to his father. "Not Gambit, you think I don't trust people. He has been here for five years and still doesn't trust more then a few people on the team. I don't want to take Jean away from him though. At first I was mad that she was staying with him, but then I saw a little of what he was going through.

I used to see him as this arrogant, out of control, wild card. He didn't seem to care about anything. Now I found out it was all just a show. The things he went through the first six years of his life puts my life to shame. I wouldn't want to be in Remy's shoes right now for nothing." 

Cosair almost dropped his drink when he heard the familiar name. "Remy?"

Scott looked up from his drink. "Huh? Oh, that's Gambit's real name, Remy, Remy LeBeau. Actually we are not sure what his real last name is. LeBeau is an adopted name. You see, he couldn't remember the first six years of his life until a few days ago. He repressed it. He remembers two people that he lived with, but Jean doesn't think they are his parents, and he can't remember there last names. Just Jack and Anna."

Cosair couldn't believe it. First Remy, now Anna. There's just no way this could be happening, it had to be coincidence. "Have I met this Gambit before?"

Scott thought about it for a minute while nursing his drink. "Once when we fought for the Shi'ar. He was with us, but I don't think you ever spoke to each other. He was new to the team then. He usually just stayed out of the way."

Cosair was afraid to ask the next question. One part of him hoped that it was his Remy that he lost so long ago. Another prayed it was all coincidence. If it was Remy he would have to explain to Scott that he, yet again, lied to him. The new found trust would be shattered. He might lose everything. He took a large gulp of the whiskey, hoping it would find him courage. "What does Remy look like? How old?"

Scott cocked an eyebrow in question. He couldn't figure out why he was so interested in Remy all of a sudden. He figured he was just trying to remember if he had met him or not and answered his father's questions. "I think he's about 23, 24 maybe. He doesn't celebrate his birthday, says he doesn't know when it is. He's about my height, thin...too thin...shoulder length hair, about your color. Oh! His eyes, you would remember his eyes. There red and black, real spooky, they glow in the dark." Scott stopped his description when his father's face went pale. "Dad? You alright?"

"I need to see him!" Cosair stood and waited for his son to take him to Remy, he need to see him now!

"Who? Remy? Why?" Scott was stunned at his father's behavior. He was tempted to contact the Professor or Jean. There was something obviously wrong with his father.

"Now Scott! I need to see Remy now! Please." 

Scott stood and tried to calm his father. "It's not a good idea. Remy's mental state is really fragile right now. I think a strange man walking into his room would upset him."

"Why would he be afraid of me?" Cosair dreaded to ask the question. He had to ask a similar one when he wanted to know why Scott flinched when he hugged or touched him. He didn't like the answer. To find out that Scott had been abused while in foster care upset him. Scott never gave him details, but he said the man that had custody of him, right before Xavier, took advantage of his handicap. After hearing the news he vowed to kill the man, only to find out it had been done already by the hands of Xavier and his son. 

"Remy's caretakers, this Anna and Jack, were abusive. From what Jean has told me Jack was sexually abusing Remy and this Anna woman did nothing about it. He had all this repressed until a few days ago. Right now he is having a hard time with it all coming back." Scott was shocked to see his father's eyes actually well up with tears. He had only seen his father cry twice before. Once before he pushed them from the plane, and when he told him about his childhood. Now he was crying over Remy? "Dad, what is going on?"

"I need to see him Scott, please. I need to talk to him. If you do not take me to him, I will find him myself!"

Scott shook his head. He was about to argue when Jean stepped into the room. He watched his father practical tackle Jean. "Where is Remy? Tell me where he is!"

In total shock and knowing nothing better to say, Jean answered his question. "In his room on the third floor, why?" She never got an answer as Cosair ran past her and up the stairs. She watched as he ran up the staircase until he was out of sight. She turned to an equally stunned Scott. "What was that about?"

Scott shrugged weakly. "I don't know Jean, but we better get up there. He is determined to see Remy, and I don't know why!"

TBC


	7. Part 7

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Cosair ran up the stairs two, sometimes three, at a time, almost tripping over himself. It couldn't be possible that Remy ended up in the same place as Scott and Alex, it was almost too much to ask of fate. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the hall of the third floor. He heard his son screaming behind him, telling him to stop, but his mind would not listen. 

There were three rooms down the short hall and he almost panicked not knowing which to check. He ripped open the first door and found no one in the bedroom. He hurried to the next and found an unlived in room, most likely for guests. He turned on his heels to the last door, his hand shook as he reached out for the knob. This had to be the room. He pushed the door open quickly before his courage failed him. Somewhere in his adrenalin filled mind he had the illusion of finding his Remy reaching out to him, forgiving him for abandoning him. What he found almost drove him back out to the hall. 

Logan had heard the footfalls up the stairs and down the hall, they were frantic. When he heard the doors open by a person with a scent he could not place, he took it as a threat. He pulled the unconscious Remy to his chest, holding him tightly. He unsheathed his claws and growled when the door flew open. He saw the sudden fear on the man's face. It was obvious that his presence was the last thing he expected. When the rage cleared from Logan's mind he recognized the man as Cosair. 

Logan pulled in his claws but held Remy close to him. He had no clue why Cosair would run in here like this, but it wasn't going to bring harm to Remy. He would die a hundred deaths before Remy was hurt. He didn't care if it was Scott's father he had to injury. "I don't know what the fuck ya are pulling, but ya better be damn lucky Remy is out cold. What ya just did could have scared him senseless. If that would have happened, I would have hurt ya!"

Jean and Scott ran into the room behind Cosair, who seemed to be frozen in place. Jean cut past him and went to the bed, worried about Remy. When Jean reached for Remy, Logan's grip tightened. 

"He's fine Jean. I ain't letting go until I know what this idiot wants."

"Logan let go, Christopher doesn't mean any harm. Please, lay Remy down, I don't want you to scare him. He has been through enough!" Jean let out a sigh when Logan's grip slowly loosened. "Just let him lay down, I am not taking him away from you." She finally got Remy away and laid him down on his pillow. Jean was amazed that Remy had slept through all of this, even on the drugs.

Cosair slowly walked up to the foot of the bed looking down at Remy. Every step he took caused Logan's snarl to grow louder. Cosair raised his hand trance like at Logan, never removing his eyes from the form on the bed in front of him. "I mean him no harm Logan. I'm sorry for..." Cosair felt the tear run down his face as Jean shifted out of the way and he saw Remy's face for the first time. "He looks just like Katherine."

Scott looked at Cosair in shock. He felt the connection with Jean open, she was just as surprised at his father's behavior as he was. 

~Scott, I was not in the room during your conversation. Why did he want to see Remy, and why is comparing him to your mother?~

Scott shook his head as if Jean had talk to him openly. ~I'm not sure Jean. He started asking a lot of questions about Remy when I mentioned his name. When I described Remy to him he demanded to see him.~ He walked up to his father and touched him on the arm to break the trance he seemed to be under. "Dad, what's going on?" Scott began to worry when his father didn't answer his question, he just turned back to Remy. 

Jean kneeled on the bed and stood between Cosair and Remy, blocking his view. "Christopher, let us go back to the parlor and talk about this. You are worrying us." Jean walked off the bed and pulled Cosair towards the door.

Cosair jerked away. "No, I won't leave. I want to talk to my son!" 

Scott walked back up to his father. "I am right here, lets go outside and we will talk."

"No, I want to talk to Remy!"

Logan watched as Scott and Jean argued with Cosair. Demanding that he come to his senses. Both trying to wrestle him out of the room. He looked from Scott to Cosair and then to Remy. He noticed the familiar features they all shared. Then he realized. Cosair wasn't raving like a lunatic, he wanted to talk to his son. He wanted to talk to Remy. "Remy's your son isn't he?"

Jean and Scott froze in place, staring at Logan and then shifting there sights to Cosair, waiting for his answer. 

Cosair turned to Remy again and nodded. "Yes, he is my youngest son." He turned to Scott who had gone pale. "Scott, Remy is your baby brother. He was almost two years old when we were in the plane crash." 

Cosair walked to the side of the bed were Jean once sat. He sat down softly. He reached out to touch Remy, but stopped. He looked at Logan for permission and received a nod. He touched Remy's face and smiled when the illusion didn't fade, he was really here. He had found his youngest son. "I thought I lost you little one. I should have guessed you would have followed your older brother here. You have been following him around since you were old enough to crawl." Cosair looked up to Scott with a smile, happy to have found the last missing piece of his family. He was met with a angry glare. "Scott?"

"How many more secrets have you hid from us father?" Scott huffed and stomped out the door.

Cosair wanted to go after Scott, but was torn. He didn't want to leave Remy, afraid he would be gone again when he returned. He looked at Jean, hoping she could tell him what to do, how to solve the mess he created. 

Jean squeezed his shoulder. "Go talk to Scott, explain to him. I will watch Remy, he will be here when you return." 

Cosair stood and rushed out to find his eldest son, he stopped at the door and looked at Remy once last time before leaving.

Jean took her seat again on the side of Remy again. She leaned her head against the headrest and let it turn slowly to Logan. She could see the turmoil on the Canadian's face. "What do you think of this mess?"

Logan brushed Remy's sleeping face. "I don't know how Remy is going to make of this, but if Cyke tries to take this out on Remy he'll be sorry."

Jean reached over and patted Logan's arm. "Do not worry Logan. Scott may not forgive his father easily for this, but he will see Remy in a whole new light. Remy will be begging you to pry Scott away from him. I know Alex was about to kill Scott the first month they knew each other. Scott got very over protective and treated him like a five year old. I can only imagine what Scott is going to do knowing Remy is even younger."

Logan snickered at the idea of Scott trying to be protective of Remy. The snicker turned into a laugh, which was infectious. Soon Logan and Jean were both laughing loudly, oblivious to the sleeping young man between them.

----------

Cosair wondered the mansion and grounds until he found Scott sitting on the dock by the lake. He had failed his son again. He tried countless times to tell him about Remy, but never had the courage. He had no idea that Remy was a team mate. He slowly walked down the dock, giving Scott enough notice to stop him, to tell him the leave. The demand never came so he took a seat next to his son on the dock. "Scott?"

"Why didn't you tell me dad?" Scott stared at the water. He couldn't look at his father right now. His anger was bubbling on the surface and he wanted answers before the yelling began. 

"I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I know I was a coward. When I found you and Alex again neither of you seemed to remember little Rems, so I thought it best not to tell you at first. We were on such shaky ground in the beginning. I thought it would be best if I found him first, then reunite the three of you, but my search came up at a loss. My sister, who we left him with, had died in a car accident. I imagined that Remy was adopted out after the plane crash, or after her car accident. Either way, I had no way of finding him. I never thought he would turn up on your doorstep."

"But he did father! He has been here for five years! I could have known him as my brother! Alex could have known him, but now it's too late! He was here the whole time within arms length. If you would have told us about Remy we would have known he was our brother the day he stepped onto the grounds! How many people named Remy with red and black eyes do you think are on this planet? I just don't understand why you didn't tell us...and why we didn't remember him."

"He wasn't on the plane, you know?" He glanced over and noticed he had Scott's attention. "Your mother thought he was too young to fly in a plane. We had stopped by my sister's house on the way to the airport. She had just divorced and was trying to start her life over again. She saw little Rems and fell in love. Your mother asked her to watch Remy for the day, while we went on the trip. I thought it was a bad idea, my sister was never very responsible, but your mother wanted to give her a chance. She didn't feel any harm could come to Rems in one day's time. I reluctantly agreed."

Scott stared at the water again. "More family I didn't know about." 

"Your aunt Annabell was not someone I wanted you children around. She was irresponsible, and had bad habits and relationships. Before the plane trip she had been sober for six months and had cleaned up her act, she was trying to reconnect to the family. That is why we visited."

Scott's eyes widened. "Annabell? She's the Anna that Remy lived with? Dear God, Dad, do you know what she did to him? She let that madman beat and rape Remy, she never stepped in to stop him! Then she left him there! How could you leave him with someone so cruel?"

"Son, I didn't know we were going to be in an accident! I would have never left Remy's life in her hands. I was worried to leave him there for one day, but the plane was no place for Remy." Cosair put his hand on his son's shoulder hoping it would not be refused. He felt a surge of hope run through him when Scott did not move. "Scott I know that you are angry with me. If you want me to leave I understand, but please allow me to talk to Remy. You may not want to forgive me, but I hoping that maybe he will find it in his heart to."

Scott shook his father's hand from his shoulder and stood. "Remy won't forgive you. You abandon him, just like everyone else in his life. You, Anna, his adopted family, Rogue, this team, me. Me, Dad, I left him to die in a frozen wasteland! How do you think Remy is going to take that? His own flesh and blood abandoned him to die, not only once, but twice! How do you expect him to forgive us?" Scott shook his head and ran down the dock.

"Because he's not you Scott." Cosair starred into the water. He couldn't, wouldn't, lose hope in his son's. He finally found the last missing part of his heart. He would be damned not to fight for them. 

-------------

Jean sat up in bed waiting for Scott to return. She was exhausted but she didn't want Scott wondering off angry. When she was about to doze off she heard his footsteps down the hall. She sat up in the bed and prepared herself. She knew Scott, she was about to be a referee. Scott stomped into the room, she held her tongue when he slammed the door. She knew just one little comment would he the match that blew the keg. She just sat an listened.

"I don't believe him! He just tells me that Remy is my brother and thinks everything is going to be ok! Why the hell didn't he tell me before? You want to know the icing on the cake? He's the one that left Remy with that bitch Anna! Turns out she's yet another family member he decided not to mention. His god damn sister! I had no idea I had an aunt!

Jean let her husband rant. She knew she wasn't going to get a word in edge wise anyway. She rolled that fact around in her head. Christopher's sister Anna. Jack must have been a boyfriend. That would explain the different names. Anna's must have been Summers. Anna Summers. Jean gasped loudly and placed her hand over her mouth.

Scott heard the gasp and turned around in anger, now aware that Jean was not listening to him at all. When she saw her face his anger disappeared. "What's wrong Jean?" He crawled up in the bed next to her and she tightly squeezed his hand.

Jean hoped she was wrong. She had a overwhelming feeling of dread. "You said that Anna was your father's sister?"

"Yes."

"Was her name Anna Summers?"

"Yes, I think so, she had just gotten divorced before the plane accident. I am assuming that she changed back the Summers name."

Jean just looked at Scott with tears in her eyes. "He should have known they would never work out, even their names were complete opposites."

Scott looked at her in confusion. Then he remembered that was what Remy remembered about the names of his caretakers. Then it dawned on him. "Oh god Jean, Anna Summers..."

"Jack Winters."

TBC


	8. Part 8

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Scott sat in the empty den, holding a mug of black coffee that he had added a great deal of whiskey to. This was his second cup of the potent mixture, but his thoughts still haunted him. There was so much going on in his mind that he could not think straight, and it wasn't due to the alcohol. In less then 24 hours time he had found out he had another brother, stopped talking to his father, and found out the man that ruined his life ruined his baby brother's first. Now he set festering in his horrible life with only a cup of coffee an Irishman would have trouble enjoying. 

He would have stayed and talked to Jean, but she was so tired from the several days of little or no sleep. He felt guilty keeping her up any longer, so he told her to sleep. She tried to argue, but it just wasn't in her to stay awake. She had drifted asleep several hours ago, but he just couldn't follow her into slumber. His mind kept wandering, keeping him awake.

He thought about the horrible things that bastard Jack Winters had done. He had endured over a year of abuse just so the man could use his powers in criminal activities. The abuse he received was mainly verbal and physical, luckily the Professor had come to his rescue shortly after it got sexual. He had only been raped once, but that was enough to give him nightmares the rest of his life.

His little brother was not so lucky. He had lived with that monster for almost four years, the abuse worsening over time. Not only was he helpless, he had no one to save him. No one to come to his rescue like Xavier did for him. Yes, his brother escaped, they still had no idea how, but was it better? To live on the streets for years, alone, with no one to protect him, again. 

He blamed his father for the horrors in their lives. If he would have just looked for them instead of abandoning them, maybe the worst of this could have been prevented. Maybe the abuse Remy had to live through would have been less, maybe Jack would not have found him.

He could not help to think that was the reason Jack had fought to take him into custody. Not that it was too hard to convince the orphanage. They jumped on the chance at someone wanting a known mutant that could blow the house just by opening his eyes. Did Jack know about him being Remy's brother? Is that why he wanted so badly to take Scott in? He wanted answers to these questions, but he knew he would never get them. Jack was dead, by his hands. Somehow Scott couldn't feel guilty about taking Jack's life. Maybe it was because Jack never seemed human to him, just a demon.

"Hey Cyke, what ya doing up this damn early for? It's only three in the morning!" Logan's joking stopped when he saw the upset look on the leader's face. He also smelled the whiskey mingled with the smell of strong coffee. Logan took the chair in front of Scott, hoping this wasn't about Remy. If it was he wanted Scott to get his anger out before he saw Remy, he didn't want Scott hurting him. "What's wrong Cyke?"

Scott looked up at Logan trying to give him an angry look, but knew his glasses stopped the full effect. He wanted to be alone. He suddenly realized that Remy wasn't with Logan, and Jean was asleep. "Where's Remy? You should be with him!"

Logan was happy to see Scott's worry, that meant he wasn't too upset with Remy. "Don't wet your shorts, he's fine. He just woke up a few minutes ago and he's taking a shower. He'll be down when he's through. He's having nicotine withdrawals something fierce now."

"I wish he would stop smoking, he's going to get cancer if he doesn't take care..." 

"Can it Slim, stop trying to change the subject. What's eating ya? I know somethings wrong, or else you wouldn't have half the distillery in that mug of coffee there."

Scott leaned back in his chair with a sigh, pulling his fingers through his unbrushed hair. "Jean thought of something earlier tonight."

"Yea, what's that?" Logan pulled out the cigar he knew he would be smoking soon and rolled it in his mouth.

"Well, dad told me that the woman Remy knows as Anna is his sister. She was baby sitting Remy the day we went on the plane trip. She must have kept him after the accident."

Logan teeth clinched around the cigar, almost breaking it in two. "Your father left him with that bitch? Did he know about Jack?"

"No, he moved in later. My father didn't know him, but I think I do." Scott whispered the last part, he still couldn't believe fate would be so cruel.

"You know him? How?" Logan started to believe that Scott had drinking a little more then tainted coffee. He wasn't making sense. 

"Did Jean tell you about the comment Remy remembered about Anna and Jacks last names? About them being complete opposites." Scott waited for the nod from Logan, then continued. "Anna's last name was Summers, making his Winters."

The cigar dropped out of Logan's mouth on to the floor from his shock. Scott had told him about Jack Winters, known as Jack the Diamond in the criminal circles. Logan had actually heard about the amateur job he tried to pull at the factory before he even came to the mansion. He knew Scott was with Jack at the factory but somehow Xavier got Scott away and they had killed Jack at the scene. He never got the details, but if this was the same Jack, he really didn't want them now. "Could it be another Jack Winters? There has to be more then one in the world."

"Jean scanned her memories of what Remy broadcast and sent me the clearest image of the man she could. It was him Logan, I'm sure of it. I just can't believe he would have gone so far for power. He was a telepath, he must have seen the potential in Remy when he was young. He was just waiting for Remy's powers to manifest so he could use them like he used me. Only Remy got away."

"So ya think because Remy got away, he came after you to take his place? That Anna must have told him about the other brothers, so he must have known about ya." Logan wasn't as stupid as he acted, he could see where this was going. Remy would have this turned around in his mind in seconds, convincing himself it was his fault Scott was hurt by Jack. He knew Remy too well. 

"Yea, that's my theory." Scott took the last gulp of his now cold coffee and stood to refill it. He stopped when Logan grabbed his arm. 

Logan whipped Scott around, catching the mug that fell out of Scott's hand with out losing eye contact. "Listen, ya keep this theory to yourself. Ya don't know if that's what happened, or if it was some coincidence. If ya tell Remy that Jack came after ya because the kid skipped out on him, Remy's going think you're blaming him. I'm not going to let ya hurt Remy like that, ya hear me. He's been through enough!"

Scott nodded unconsciously. He never thought of Remy taking the news like that, but now that Logan mentioned it, he could see Remy doing just that. His brother could warp anything into being his fault. He didn't want to hurt his brother, and he knew he might be wrong, it could have been some big twist of fate. Fate has obviously been playing dirty these days. "I won't tell Remy, you have my word. I don't want to hurt him, and I don't blame him. It is our father's fault this all happened."

Logan let go of Scott's arm and placed the mug back in his hand. Logan was about to suggest Scott try and talk this out with Cosair for Remy's sake, when his hearing picked up a car pulling up in the drive outside the house. 

You didn't need exceptionally good hearing to catch the loud laughing outside the door. They both knew one voice and laughter as Bobby's, the other neither man recognized. Logan and Scott exchanged glances before they both went for the door. Scott won the race and ripped open the front door and gasped loudly at the scene. Bobby was kissing a complete stranger on the front porch! 

Bobby was completely lost in his lust for the man in front of him. He didn't even noticed anyone was watching until he heard the growl. He quickly broke away from his date and turned to see something that complete surprised him. Scott was charging him, Logan a few steps behind him. Before he knew it Scott had him by the collar of his shirt and lifted about a foot off the ground. "Slim, what the hell are you doing, man?"

Bobby's date was about to say something in Bobby's defense, but quickly changed his mind when a short man growled at him and unsheathed claws from his hands. Seeing that the man he met at the bar earlier was probably not worth having his throat slit, he ran for his car and drove away.

Logan wanted a piece of Bobby, but he was afraid to fight Scott for the honor. Scott was more angry then he had even seen him before. He had a feeling Bobby was not going to walk away from this alive, and that was fine with him. As long as he got to spit on the body before they threw it into the lake he was happy letting Scott take the lead.

Scott pushed Bobby further into the post of the porch, causing a yelp to escape the young man. "What the hell was that Robert? Did you forget that you are suppose to be dating Remy? Have you forgot about the man upstairs that is fighting for his sanity because of you?"

Bobby pulled at Scott's hand, trying to get them away from his neck. He was having a hard time breathing, let alone defending himself. "SScott, let ggo, can't bbreath."

Scott just shoved him harder into the post and then dropped him hard to the ground. "Explain that!" Scott pointed out to where the car was once parked in the drive.

Bobby rubbed his neck and looked in shock from Scott to Logan. He wasn't surprised that Logan was here wanting his head on a platter, but Scott? "Why the hell do you care. It was only a fucking date! I'm not seeing Remy anymore, it's too much to deal with."

Scott fought the urge to beat the man in front of him to death. He knew Bobby was immature at times, but this took the cake. "When the hell were you going to tell Remy this?"

"He doesn't have to." 

All three men quickly turned to the familiar voice. Remy stood there, obviously trying to hold back tears. Before any of them could say a word he disappeared into the hall, running towards his room.

Logan won the race to the door this time. Taking off after Remy. He forgot all about the rage he felt towards Bobby, it was washed away by Remy's tears. He couldn't stand to see the young man cry.

Scott pointed at Bobby, who was still motionless on the porch floor. "This isn't over Drake!" He didn't wait for a remark from Bobby, before he took off down the hall after Remy and Logan.

-----------------

Cosair heard Scott's yelling from the guest room and hurried out to see what was angering his son. Here he thought Scott was only yelling at him these days. He stepped out into the hall just in time to see Scott racing up the stairs towards Remy's room. He was about to follow when Iceman stepped through the open front door. He knew Robert from the many times the X-men and Starjammers fought together, he had been at the academy almost as long as Scott. "Robert, what is going on?"

Robert rubbed his sore neck and shut the door behind him. He glanced up the stairs and decided it was best he stay as far away from the upstairs as possible. "I don't know, Scott decided he didn't like the idea that I stopped seeing Remy. He just tried to kill me in front of a date. A hot date too." Bobby muttered while smoothing out his now wrinkled shirt.

"What? I was not aware that you had stopped seeing Remy. Have you told him this?" Jean had told Cosair the details of what Remy had been through the last several days. The trouble started between Robert and Remy, who had been in a relationship for almost a month. He was not against his son seeing men, that would never change the fact that he loved him. No matter who Remy was seeing, he was still his son. It didn't matter to him as long as that person loved and respected Remy, obviously Robert did not.

Bobby looked at Cosair in confused annoyance. He couldn't figure out why the hell the Summers were so upset by the fact he stop seeing Remy. Yea, he forgot to mention it to Remy, but he figured Remy would understand. Who would want to take on that much baggage? Their relationship was just a fun fling, he never saw it as anything else. So why was everyone taking it so badly? "Remy knows now. I don't see the big deal. It was just a fling, nothing long term. It's not like we were soulmates or anything." 

Bobby replaced his scowl with a sly smile. "He was a damn good kisser though, I would have liked to keep him around for that at least." When Bobby looked up to see Cosair's reaction at his attempted humor, he got something unexpected. A very hard right hook to the face. Bobby hit the floor hard. 

Cosair pulled Bobby up off the floor by his shirt. "You listen here you little punk, you stay away from my son or I will make sure no one finds your body when I am through with you! We'll see how you like a little vacation in the cold outreaches of space!"

"Hey! I did nothing to Scott! He's the one that start the fight with me!" Bobby stop arguing when the yelling became too much for his pounding head and aching jaw. He just decided to forget it and get as far away from the mansion as possible. As he went to get up, he was pushed back down to the floor. Before he could protest, Cosair was in his face.

"Remy is my son, and I want you out of his life as of now you hear me?"

Bobby nodded mechanically at Cosair with wide eyes. He didn't say anything as Cosair walked past him and up the stairs, just stared as he walked out of the room. Bobby got up from the floor and stood in the hallway for several minutes before moving. His idea of leaving the mansion was sounding better and better every second. To know Remy was Cosair's son, meant he was Scott's brother and Jean's brother-in-law. With all that family around and Logan, who seemed to be at Remy's side constantly, he didn't stand a chance in the mansion right now. He quickly made his way to his room and began packing. 

--------------

Logan rushed up the stairs behind Remy. He cursed the boy's speed. When he reached the room he expected to find him on the bed, but didn't. He heard the faint sound of crying, but couldn't see Remy. He noticed that the window was open and realized that Remy had gone out to the roof. Normally he would cut through Ororo's loft and sit on the top most roof ledge, but this time Remy had opted for the smaller corner outside his window. Logan stuck his head out of the window and saw Remy curled up on the ledge, his head resting on his knees. He would have been terrified if he hadn't seen Remy safely sit there time and time again. "Remy, come on in please."

"Non! Logan, leave me alone!" 

Logan shook his head, he knew that was the last thing that Remy wanted. He was back to his stubbornness. After everything that happened the last few days he was hoping he would grow out of it, at least a little. "Come on kid, I can't come out there. There ain't enough room on the ledge for both of us."

Remy gave in and crawled towards the open window. Taking Logan's hand as he pulled himself through to the room. "Merci."

Logan helped Remy in and caught him as his knees gave out. They ended up on the floor. Remy was tightly held in Logan's arms and he was crying into his large chest. "Quiet Remy, he's not worth your tears. Ya know he didn't love ya, ya said that yourself. Don't waste your time crying over him. Ya couldn't have expect much more from Bobby, he's just a brat. He made a mistake today, he didn't realize what a wonderful thing he had."

"I know we weren't meant to be. I know there was no love between us, but it still hurts, Logan." Remy held tightly to Logan as if he were the only thing keeping him from drowning. Again Logan had become his rock, the only person he could depend on. He cherished Logan for that. Logan never judged him, or refused him support. People like this were few and far between in Remy's life. He found himself many times questioning how he made it through life without Logan, and what he would do if he lost him now. 

Scott stood in the doorway witnessing the scene. He wanted to step in and support his brother, but he stopped himself. He now realized why Logan was always at Remy's side. He saw the same look in Logan's eyes he saw in Jean's every morning. Logan loved his baby brother. He had to smile at that. He may not trust Logan completely, but he knew Logan would never let harm come to Remy. Logan had proven that time and time again over the years. It surprised him that it took him this long to realize it, he wondered if Logan even realized it yet. Feeling that his brother was in good hands he turned and left them alone.

TBC


	9. Part 9

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Scott started his way down the hall with a smile on his face. He never liked the idea of Remy seeing Bobby, even before he knew they were blood. Hell he would even be first to say that Rogue was bad for Remy. He had seen a bad pattern forming in Remy's relationships and he was glad that, maybe for once, Remy would have a partner that care just as much about him as he did for them. Logan would have been the last on his list of people to fix Remy up with, just because he had no idea Logan liked men, but now he knew they would be perfect. Scott's lighthearted thoughts continued as he made his way down the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell Jean that he figured it out before she did. That would be a first! 

His smile quickly faded as he looked down the stairway. He stopped in midstep to see his father at the opposite end of the staircase making his way up. Cosair had also stopped his ascend and stared at Scott with a lost hope in his eyes. They stood there looking at one another, waiting for the other to make his move. Scott so angry he didn't want to talk to the man in front of him and Cosair too afraid to cause anymore damage.

Cosair realized they were at a stalemate that would never end if someone didn't say something. So he did. He had to know that Remy was alright, and Scott was the only one to ask at this point. He just hoped it wouldn't spark another argument. "Is Remy alright?"

"No." Scott took one more slow step towards the main floor. Almost challenging his father to continue.

Cosair took that challenge without a second thought. "Did Robert upset him? Shouldn't someone be with him?" Cosair cringed, he knew he just gave Scott an open invitation to place guilt on him once again. He hoped Scott would pass on the chance.

Scott closed his eyes. Damn the things he wanted to say. _Where were you when he needed you before? Why did you leave him...us...without someone when we needed you? _Scott shook off the angry words in his mind, he was not in the mood to fight anymore. He was tired. "He's not alone, Logan is with him. Now if you don't mind I need to go wake Jean."

Cosair leaned against the post and let Scott have ample space to pass. He wanted to stop him and beg for his forgiveness, but he knew it was too soon. The wounds were too fresh. He watched as his oldest son crossed the large room below and walked out of sight, never looking back. He began to follow, but stopped. Looking up the stairs towards his youngest son's room, he thought maybe it was the time to talk to him. Maybe Remy could give him the fogiveness he long for. 

----------

Logan held Remy in his arms, cradling his head against his broad chest, rocking slightly. The crying had stopped long ago, but he continued to hold him in his embrace. He learned a long time ago to cherish these moments of holding Remy. He never knew when he would get the chance again. Nightmares, fights with loved ones and team mates, emotional bloodletting, only after these things would Logan get the chance to hold Remy in his arms. Be the young man's savior. He loved the opportunities, but he hated the circumstances at which he received those chances. 

He wished he could hold Remy always, for once have the chance to hold him out of love not anguish. He had to shake himself of the thought. He couldn't do that, he could never admit to his love. He had so many emotions and feelings tied up in the young man cradled in his arms. He knew if he lost Remy he would lose himself. He was dependent on Remy like a drug. If Remy stopped talking to him he would go insane. What he had with Remy was too much to gamble away. 

He suddenly felt the form in his arms jerk slightly and then shake. At first it startled him, until he realized that the shaking was laughing. He pulled Remy away and looked at him questioningly. "What's so funny?"

Remy hiccupped again and couldn't stop the giggling that followed after. He put his hand over his mouth when another hiccup followed. "I got the...hiccups." 

Logan laughed. He loved that something so simple could lift Remy's spirits. Logan reached up and wiped away the remaining wetness from Remy's cheeks. "Are ya feeling better?"

Remy hiccupped again and nodded. "I'm alright. So much has happened lately that I'm a wreck. I knew that Bobby wouldn't want me after all this. I was actually prepared...I thought I was anyway." Remy gave Logan a weak grin and put his hand on the wet spot on Logan's shirt. "I've been doing this a lot lately. I must owe y' a whole new wardrobe by now."

Logan shook his head. "Ya don't owe me anything Remy." Logan ran his fingers through Remy's hair, brushing it from the beautiful face he had fell in love with. He had the urge to pull that face to his, but he stopped himself. He stood up slowly and reached out his hand to Remy. "Come on, ya need to eat something, and so do I." Logan heard another hiccup and chuckled. "We need to do something about those hiccups too."

Remy laughed and reached out to take Logan's hand. He saw the trembling as his hand fell into Logan's. "Maybe a cigarette should be first on the list, I'm shaking like a leaf. Jean hasn't let me smoke for days!"

Logan pulled the young man up. "She's bad about that. I was stuck on a mission with her for three days once, and she would bitch every time I even thought about smoking. I swear I smoked a whole box of cigars in one sitting when we got home."

Logan and Remy laughed as the made there way out of the room. Only interrupted by an occasional hiccup, which only added to the chuckling. Remy abruptly stopped when Cosair came into view at the end of the hall. The unfamiliar face shocked him for a moment. He found himself pulling closer to Logan. 

Logan noticed the tenseness and saw the cause. "It's alright kid, it's just your....Cosair." Logan took a deep breath, he almost let the word father slip, he hoped Remy wouldn't notice the slip. He felt Remy's tension fade and he pulled Remy slightly towards Cosair who had stopped at the top of the stairs after seeing them.

Cosair was entranced by Remy. It had been so long since he starred into his son's eyes. They had not changed in all these years. He had loved those eyes since the day Remy was born. He remembered the doctors all calling it a deformity, a impairment, he saw them as a unique gift. They only made him love his son more. He found himself staring at Remy, picking out the features that matched his long lost wife and himself. Each one stamping the young man in front of him a pure Summers, his son.

When the two men stopped at the stairs next to him he had to fight the urge to hug his son. How long had he dreamed to do that? Instead he held out his hand. "I don't think we have met, I'm Cosair. You can call me Christopher."

Remy shook Cosair's hand apprehensibly. He had noticed the man staring at him as they walked down the hall. He also found it odd that he would be coming to the third floor when it was only resident to him and Logan. He didn't think Logan was good friends with Cosair, not enough to warrant him coming to his room. Something was going on!

Logan noticed the tension between the two. Cosair was too afraid to say anything, but the man's fascination with Remy was obviously scaring the Cajun. "Me and Gumbo were going down to eat some breakfast and have a smoke. Want to join us?" He was happy when Cosair nodded.

Remy was going to suggest smoking first, but the new air flooding into his lungs cause a rather loud hiccup to escape his lips. He put his hand over his mouth and apologized with a blush. "Sorry."

Logan chuckled and wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders, knowing it would put Remy at ease. "Let's get something to eat, maybe it will help ya get rid of those darn things. It's cute, but that one sounded like it hurt." He saw Remy's blush return. 

They made there way down the stairs. Logan poking fun at Remy's hiccups and Remy playfully fighting back. Cosair watched the scene in wonder. They seemed to be very close. He knew, from his first encounter, that Logan was very protective of Remy. They seemed to be inseparable. He wasn't sure what their relationship was, but he could tell it was good for Remy, and Logan didn't seem to be as angry as he was when they met before.

A tinge of jealousy hit him when he knew that Logan had a better relationship with his youngest son then he will ever hope to have. He could only blame himself for that though. All he could do is hope that his relationship with Remy would turn out better then the one with his other sons.

Cosair looked over again at the pair when silence fell between them. Looking over he noticed they had stopped a few stairs above him. He followed their glance out to the room below. It was Robert. He was standing at the front door with two suitcase, fully packed. He turned again when he heard a growl come from behind.

"Running away Drake?" Logan still wanted his piece of Bobby. He started to make his move when Remy stopped him. 

"Don't Logan, let him go if he wants." Remy walked over to Bobby, stopping a few feet from him. He could see the fear in Bobby's eyes. He tried to comfort Bobby with a weak smile, but he felt it fade quickly. "Bobby, ya don't have to leave if y' don't want to. Don't leave because of me. I understand if y' don't want to be with me anymore. I can barely handle all of this, I don't expect y' to try."

Bobby suddenly felt like a bastard. As he knew he should. Remy forgave him, but the others were nothing like the Cajun. They would fight him until the bitter end. He saw it burning in the eyes of the two men on the stairs. "Remy, I need to leave. It's not you, I just need to get away from everyone. I'm only causing problems here right now." 

Outside a taxi pulled into the drive and honked his horn. "Well I have to go. I'm sure I will seeya soon, this place is like a magnet, no one can escape!" Bobby leaned over and kissed Remy on the cheek. "I hope everything will turn out okay with your new family. I'm glad you found them." Bobby picked up his suitcases and rushed out the door without looking back. 

Remy stood there rolling over what Bobby said in his mind. _New family? What new family? He couldn't possibly be talking about Anna and Jack, how could I be happy about remembering them?_ Remy turned and looked at the two men still standing on the staircase. "What's he talking about?"

Logan sighed. Remy was in a panic and he could tell Cosair was stuttering on his own thoughts. "Come on Remy. Let's go eat some breakfast and we'll explain." He saw the fear in Remy's eyes and walked over to reassure him. "Remy, it's not bad, I promise." At least he hoped it wasn't. Scott held everything against his father, but he knew Remy was different. Remy would probably forgive Sabertooth if he walked in and ask for it. Hell he would probably warp the truth and make it seem like it was Creed that needed to forgive him. How could two men like Remy and Scott be blood and grow up so different he wondered. Now he just had to manage getting through breakfast with Remy's sanity intact. "Let's get some food in ya and then we'll talk."

-------------

Logan left Remy and Cosair in the small eating area outside the kitchen. It gave the illusion of privacy, but Logan could still keep an eye on Remy as he cooked breakfast. It was obvious the kid was uncomfortable with Cosair, for obvious reasons. Cosair kept staring at Remy and asking him odd questions. At least they would seem odd to Remy, who didn't know the situation. To Logan the questions were understandable. They were from a father who had just found his son and wanted to know more about him. He decided to stay out of it unless trouble started.

"May I ask Remy, where are you from? I can't place your accent." 

"It's Cajun. I'm from New Orleans." At least he thought he was. He rubbed his temple, a headache was starting to form in the back of his head. Why was Cosair asking so many questions? Did I get along with Scott? Did I ever meet Alex? Why did he want to know these things? It was almost as bad as being triggered by Jean the last few days. He thought he was glad to get away from that for one night, he was wondering if this was worse. And Logan! Why wasn't he just telling him what Bobby meant by his new family? Something was going on, and on top of it his head was pounding!

"Cajun huh? Guess that explains Logan calling you Gumbo all the time."

"Yep, that would explain that wouldn't it? " Remy grunted. This headache was getting worse and this man's obsessive questions were not helping.

"Have you lived there all your life?" Cosair knew the answer to that question, but anything to keep his son talking. He had never heard more then a few words from his son's mouth before they were torn apart. One of those few words being 'daddy', he hoped to hear that again someday. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a hiss from across the table. His brow furrowed in worry when Remy winced in pain. "Remy?"

"No."

Logan dropped the plates back on the counter and hurried into the dining area when he heard the concern in Cosair's voice. The reply of 'no' from Remy made him worry more. It wasn't 'non', it was 'no', and it lacked an accent or anything that resembled Remy's voice. Jean had warned him about that. When Remy remembered a part of his past he would sometimes go into a trace like state, his voice that of a child. This was defiantly the case.

Logan knelt down beside Remy's chair and slowly placed his arm on the young man's shoulder. When he wasn't pushed away he pulled Remy out of the chair into his embrace on the floor. Remy took now time in pulling himself close to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. He rubbed Remy's back in in soft circles. "No what Remy?"

"I never been to New Orleans until we moved. Jack needed to move, he did something bad. He made me pack all my things in boxes. A friend of his came to help, his name was Mike. I liked him, he was nice to me. He let me ride in his truck with him, Jack drove the car. We drove a long time. We stopped at night and slept in the truck until one night we stopped at a motel. Mike got mad at Jack and they started yelling. They thought I was asleep but I wasn't. Mike knew about what Jack had done to me, I don't know how, but he found out and got mad at Jack. He wanted to know why Jack had me when I wasn't his. Jack said he needed me, that I was going to be useful later. Mike said he wasn't going to go any farther then the next city. He was dropping Jack off there." Remy started sobbing into Logan's chest. He was caught up in the memory, his head hurt badly. 

Logan rocked slowly and coaxed Remy to go on, he knew they were close to solving the mystery of how Remy ended up in New Orleans. Hopefully this would be the end of it. "Go on Remy, what happened next?"

"I was so scared! I thought Mike would leave us and Jack would kill me. I knew Jack would think I told Mike, but I didn't. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, I was so afraid. The next morning Mike made me ride in his truck with him. We drove for a little while until we came up on the next city. I knew that was it, Mike would leave and I would be left with Jack again. When we stopped at a stop light I jumped out of the truck and ran. I ran down an alley and kept running until I couldn't anymore. I hid in a building. I heard Jack outside looking for me. He screamed that he was going to kill me when he found me, that he was going to hurt me. I was so afraid he would find me. I started to cry, I didn't know what to do, and I then....I don't remember...."

Remy's eyes blinked slowly. He felt an odd feeling in his mind. He looked up at Logan questioningly and then closed his eyes again. His head started to pound, he felt like he was going to be sick. He was about to ask Logan to help him upstairs when he found he didn't have the energy to speak. He heard the door open behind them. He tried to left his head to see who it was, but couldn't raise his head from Logan's chest.

"What's happening. His mind is in chaos." Jean felt Remy's mind trigger again as her and Scott were making their way to the kitchen. She had hurried to the room when Remy's mind began to fall into another storm. 

Logan tried to get Remy's attention, but the young man didn't move from his chest. Remy was trembling and in obvious pain. He tried again to get Remy's attention, but failed He was almost like he didn't even hear anyone around him. "Remy, what's wrong kid? Talk to me!"

Remy heard the voices, but his head pounded so hard he couldn't speak. He felt memories fading from his mind, they just seemed to be melting with others. He tried to tell everyone to calm down, hold on a few minutes and let this happen. It was painful, but it seemed right. Maybe this was what Jean meant by the memories taking there place. If they would just leave him alone! 

Remy could hear Logan yelling in concern, Scott demanding to know what was wrong, Jean trying to calm everyone down, even Cosair wanting to know what was happening to his son. Son? That word came through stronger and louder then the rest. Even through the storm in his mind he heard it loud and clear. Was something wrong with Scott? No, he called him his son? His headed pounded harder with the new mystery. Son? Am I his son? He gave up, all he could do was give into the darkness.

Jean finally felt what was happening and knew Remy would be alright. She sighed in relief. "Lets get him upstairs Logan. He has passed out. He will be fine after his mind settles."

Cosair, was in shock. Remy was obviously ill! How could Jean take this so casually! He let them take care of Remy up til now, but he wanted to know what was wrong. "What is happening to my son! What is happening to Remy?"

Jean pushed Cosair back away from Logan and Remy as they left the kitchen. "Christopher he will be fine, his memories are taking there place in his mind. He just needs rest. Please let me handle this. You stay here." She grabbed Scott who was watching helplessly as Logan carried his brother up the stairs. "You stay here with your father. You need to talk to him anyway. I will call for you two when he is settled." She quickly left up the stairs before either could protest.

TBC


	10. Part 10

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

Logan carried Remy up the stairs to his room. He took a seat on the side of the large bed, as he lay the young man in it's center. It surprised him to see Remy's eyes open when he pulled the covers up over him. "Hey kid, ya alright? Ya know this is becoming a habit." He was worried when he didn't get a response. "Remy? Are ya awake?"

Remy blinked several times trying to get his bearings. It was strange to have these memories now. It was like they had always been there, even though he knew that was not true. He was glad to have them tucked away in his mind. They were less frightening, not as vivid. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Logan while attempting a smile. "It's alright Logan, just had one hell of a headache there for a few minutes. Sorry I'm being so much trouble."

"Kid, you're not any trouble. You're just going through a tough patch. Everything will be alright, you'll see...." Logan turned when raised voices filled the hall outside the door. He could tell it was Cosair and Jean. Logan stood to go inform them Remy was awake, something the fighting in-laws didn't seem to know. Before he could walk away from the bed Remy grabbed his arm.

"They're arguing about me?" Remy asked. He heard the bickering outside. Cosair was demanding to enter the room and Jean was trying to keep him out. Then suddenly there was that word again, son. Remy wasn't sure if he heard it right the first time, but this time he heard it, and he knew he wasn't hallucinating. He looked up at Logan with wide eyes. "Is it true? How is that possible?"

Logan rubbed his forehead that was surprisingly starting to hurt. He hadn't had a headache in years! "I don't know all the details kid, you'll have to ask Cosair for those." He was surprised when Remy quickly sat up against the headboard.

"Well, get him in here then, cause I want them!" Remy demanded.

Logan had to smile at the young man. This was the Remy he knew and loved. "Ya want to talk to him alone?"

Remy nodded and then seemed to reconsider, biting his lower lip. "I think it would be best if I did, but, can y' stay close just in case I need y'?" 

Logan's smile widened. "Course kid, I'll be right outside in the hall. Ya need me, yell, and I'll be here."

"Merci, Logan."

Logan walked out the door into the hall and waited for Cosair and Jean to stop fighting and acknowledge him. "I hope ya know that Remy has heard every word ya have been yelling out here. He's been awake since I carried him up the stairs." He waved off the looks of worry and guilt, and pointed at Cosair. "He wants to talk to ya, alone. The kid wants answers."

Cosair rushed towards the door anxiously. He not only wanted to explain everything to Remy, but apologize for all the pain he has caused his youngest son. He was stopped and yanked back from the door surprisingly.

"Listen bub, ya scare him or hurt him aand I'm going to hurt ya, understand? I'm going to be right out here in the hall." He leaned closer to Cosair and whispered in the man's ear. "Don't fuck this up, Remy needs ya."

Cosair nodded, feeling a little bit more at ease. He wouldn't screw this up, he would reunite this family if it was the last thing he did! Logan released his arm and he hurried into his sons room.

----------

Logan sat outside Remy's room for what seemed like hours. Many times he wanted to rush in and comfort the Cajun, but stopped himself. This had to between Remy and his father. He had heard Cosair tell Remy about the plane accident. About why he was left with Anna. He told him about his mother and her death, the prison, the Starjammers, everything. He even apologized for Anna and Jack's actions. Logan could hear and smell Remy's emotions change from fear, anger, sympathy, and love, but there was one thing mixed in all of it, forgiveness. Logan was happy about that. Remy needed a father, one that would care for him unconditionally. He was sure Cosair could be that person if given the chance.

He stood to leave when he heard Remy verbally give his father forgiveness. He could smell the tears from both men and knew he was not needed anymore, at least not this moment. He walked down the hall and towards the outside. He would smoke a cigar and maybe grab something to eat for him, Cosair, and Remy, they had all missed breakfast. 

He walked outside and took a seat in a deck chair on the porch. From here he would be able to hear Remy if he called for him, but he doubted that would happen. He chewed on his cigar and enjoyed the clean air. The scent suddenly changed and he smirked when he relized who it was. He smelled Scott before he even walked out the door. He knew Scott would come around thinking Remy was with him. He turned and and greeted the leader when he came out onto the porch.

"Hello Logan. I guess Remy is asleep?" Scott rubbed his towel through his sweat soaked hair. He decided to release some steam in the danger room before he took it out on someone that didn't deserve it. Seeing Logan through the porch door he thought he would get to see his brother as well, and stopped before heading to his room.

"Nope, he's talking to your father." 

"What?" Scott jumped up to go to Remy's room. There was no way he was going to let his father talk to Remy without him.

Logan grabbed Scott and spun him, throwing him back into the chair. "Listen, they already talked it out. Remy forgave your father. I'm not going to let ya go up there and ruin that. Remy is not like ya, he understands your father didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry that ya have to be so stubborn. I can tell ya want to have a relationship with your father, ya just keep denying it. Maybe ya could learn something from Remy."

Scott huffed and leaned back in the chair. He knew Logan was right. If Remy wanted to forgive their father he couldn't say anything about it. He didn't have to follow his example though. "Your right Logan, I can't interfere with them, but you have no right to lecture me about denial."

Logan raised an eyebrow at Scott. "What are ya talking about bub?"

"I see the way you act around my brother. You're in love with him aren't you?" Scott could have sworn he saw a blush cross Logan's face. He knew better then to comment on it though. By the way the Canadian was squirming in his seat he could tell he hit the bullseye. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Cyke..." Logan was going to deny it, but he realized it was pointless. Scott knew. It surprised him that the leader was accepting the idea of a relationship between him and Remy, but he knew Scott wouldn't accept his excuses. How could he tell him that he was more scared then he has ever been in his life. That he felt pathetic not being able to say those three simple words to Remy. How could something that seemed so easy be so hard? "I just can't right now."

"Why not? It is obvious that Remy has feelings for you. He trusts you more then anyone in this house. You are the one he always asks for when he is in need. What more do you want as a sign? Hell, even when he was dating Bobby he spent more time with you. Do you know how many times I had to listen to Bobby complain about it?" 

"Really?" The little confession made Logan smile. He always had the feeling of competition with Bobby for Remy, he was glad to know he was winning that little war.

Scott stood up and leaned against the porch railing so he could look Logan in the eye. "Yes, really. I have a feeling Remy was just dating Bobby to have someone around. It made him feel wanted. First Rogue, then Bobby. I don't think Remy ever had any interest in them until they said they wanted him. He always jumps on the chance, like he will never get another. It's different with you, there is something there he didn't have with any of them, trust. So why can't you both stop fighting it and tell each other?"

Logan leaned forward in his chair and stared at the ground. Damn it! Why did he have to explain this to Scott. "It's not that easy. All this shit that happened to him as a kid. I can't throw a relationship on him now. I just don't want him to think he has to do something he doesn't need to do. You know what I mean?" He looked up at Scott and hoped he couldn't see through the lie. It was true that he didn't want to push Remy, but that wasn't the real reason he stayed silent about his love. Around the mansion he was the man that feared nothing, he wasn't sure he wanted to change that in the eyes of Scott.

Scott nodded. He knew Logan was lying, making excuses, but he had to agree with this one. "Make me a promise Logan. I understand your fears, but don't wait to long. Please don't let Remy jump into some meaningless relationship, like he did with Bobby and Rogue, just because you are too scared to tell him. My brother deserves better then that."

Logan shuttered at how transparent he must be. If Scott could see the truth, then it must be obvious. "I promise, I won't wait too long. Just let all this settle. It seems to be one thing after another lately for Remy, I don't want to be another problem. I will always be there for him, if he loves me or not."

Scott snorted. "I don't think you have to worry about that. I may not know Remy as well as some people, but I know that he has feelings for you, if he acknowledges it or not." 

----------------

Remy exited his room, actually feeling good about his life for once in a long time. The new memories still haunted him, but he kept them at bay, for now. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore them forever, but he was sure going to try as long as he could. He had been given enough of a distraction by the conversation with his father. Father. Remy smiled at the thought. He couldn't believe he had found his family, and it was one that he thought he could only dream of. For awhile he feared that Anna and Jack were his lost family, his worst nightmare. 

Remy pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to think about them and the awful things he endured under their care. He wanted to deal with the task at hand. His father had to leave in a few days, to pick up his crew and new ship. He would be back around by Earth within a few weeks and wanted Remy to join him, so they could get to know more about each other. His father had voiced his wish that Scott and Jean would accompany them, but he didn't think that would be possible. 

Remy felt bad about that, it was his fault Scott was arguing with their father. He didn't want to be in the middle. He decided to try and talk some sense into Scott. If he could get him to agree to the trip he would go as well. If Scott refused, he would pass on the chance. He wouldn't take sides. He would hate to lose his family now, but he refused to be in between the two of them. He would walk away if he had to, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He knocked on Jean and Scott's door and waited for any answer. After a few minutes a smiling red-head answered. 

"I'm happy to see you up and at it. Is everything alright?" Jean saw the tension in Remy's features, something was wrong. She opened the door further and pulled him inside. "What's wrong?"

Remy had to smile at Jean. She had become overprotective ever since this mess started. He feared she was beginning to know him to well. She didn't even have to read his mind to know what was going on anymore. "It's alright Jeannie, I was actually looking for Scott."

"Oh, well he is not here, he was in the Danger Room last time I checked." She opened up her link to Scott and found he was out on the porch with Logan. She informed her husband secretly that Remy was looking for him and felt her husband hurrying to finish his conversation and return.

"Maybe y' can help me Jeannie. Cos..Dad asked me to go on a trip for a few weeks with him. He wanted y' and Scott to go too. I was hoping y' could help me talk Scott into it." 

Jean felt Scott ready to enter the room and halted him mentally. She wanted to finish this conversation with Remy. She knew that this was a sneaky way to make her stubborn husband realize the trouble he was causing, but she had run out of ideas up until now. She fully opened her link to Scott so he could hear the conversation and continued "I would love to go Remy, but I don't think Scott will want to join his father on the trip. He is very stubborn. I take it that you have forgiven Christopher?"

Remy nodded and smiled. "Oui, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was out of his hands. He tried to find all of us, but there is only so much one person can do. I understand that. I was hoping Scott would too."

Jean put her hand of Remy's arm to comfort him. "Scott is just angry that Christopher kept the knowledge of you from him. You were here the whole time Remy." 

Remy sighed sadly. "I'm still here, we could still try. I just feel like I'm in a position that I have to pick sides, and I'm not going to do it."

"What do you mean Remy, neither of them want you to pick one over the other." God, Jean hoped Scott was hearing all this. If anything could get Scott to think straight it would be this.

"If Scott does not want to go, I won't either. I don't want to be something they fight over. I'll just walk away and everything...."

"will go back to the way it was?" Jean finished for him. "Remy don't do this. Even if you sacrifice your relationship with your father and brother it will not bring them back together. It will only give them both something else to fight about." Jean pulled Remy into her embrace, seeing the need for comfort in his eyes.

"I just feel like this is all my fault Jeannie. If it wasn't for me they would still be talking to each other. I'm not worth fighting about." Remy felt the tear roll down his face before he could stop it. It was wiped away by Jean.

"Remy this is not your fault. This is between two very stubborn men that love each other dearly. Christopher is too afraid to fight with Scott, thinking he will make things worse, and Scott if just looking for a reason to argue with his father. I am sorry you were his excuse this time, he just doesn't realize how hard this is on you." Jean pulled up Remy's eyes to her's by a gentle hand on his chin. "And you are wrong. You are worth fighting over, if there was a reason to fight." She looked at Remy for a brief moment then shook her head and laughed quietly.

Remy smiled sadly, confused by Jean's change in emotion. "What?"

"I don't believe I missed it this whole time. You look just like a Summers. I think the thing that threw me is you don't act like one. The stubborn streak must have skipped you." 

Remy snorted. "I know several people that would differ with y' on that one."

"I think I will be able to talk Scott into the trip, but even if I don't, I want you to go. This is important to you, and your father. Scott will come around, he always does." Jean smiled when she felt the her husband nudge her mentally, telling her that he was going to speak to his father. "Everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so" Remy whispered.

"So your going right? No matter Scott's decision. I think it will be good for you to get away from the mansion for awhile." Jean could barely hold in her excitement. She really wanted to go. I trip with the family sounded wonderful.

"Maybe, I have one more person to talk to. I was kind of scared to go alone, so I asked if I could bring someone." Remy smiled weakly trying to hide his embarrassment at being so childish.

Jean smiled and kissed Remy on the cheek. "Go on, you talk to Logan and I will talk to Scott. Lets see if we can get a family trip arranged."

"How'd y' know it was Logan?" Remy blushed when Jean gave him a sly smile as an answer. He quickly turning towards the door trying to hide his sudden redness. Damn why was he blushing! "I will meet up with y' later Jean. We'll compare notes then."

TBC


	11. Part 11

------------------
Warning/Notes: This story is AU, based on Comicverse. Non-con sex (rape). As usual, I went easy on the accents. 
As my trademark, I have chosen misspellings and bad grammar just to annoy my English teacher. ^_^ 
If the _Letters Look Like This_ that means the characters are thinking it....not telepathy, just to themselves. 
If the ~Letters are in Squiggles~ it is Telepathy.
------------------

"Hey Logan." Remy hovered at the door of the kitchen. He had been looking for Logan everywhere. He was going to check his room to see if Logan just happened to go back there, but his stomach had other ideas. Smelling the aroma of bacon and eggs, even this late in the afternoon, was too hard to resist. When he walked into the small kitchen and found that the chef was Logan he froze in his tracks. For some reason his stomach tightened when he thought about asking Logan to go on this trip with him. He didn't understand why, it was just a silly trip.

Logan turned from the stove and smiled at Remy. He could smell the unease coming from the young man and wondered why the kid felt so uncomfortable around him all of a sudden. He figured it was just Remy's nerves being shot to hell from all the things going on lately. He hoped nothing else would happen any time soon to make it worse. He didn't think the kid could take much more before ending up in a nut house. He signalled Remy over to the stool in front of the kitchen island. There was no need to get the table messed up for just two of them. "Have a seat, it's almost ready. I was going to bring some up to you and your pops, guess ya saved me a trip."

"Merci, y' didn't have to cook for me. I've been enough trouble this week." Remy took his seat on the stool and watched Logan fill the plates. He practically drooled. He had been sleeping and upset the majority of the week and that didn't leave much time for eating. Hank was going to flip his lid when he found out he lost even more weight.

"You're no trouble kid." He sat Remy's plate down in front of him then made his way to the refrigerator with an empty glass. "Milk, Orange juice, or a beer?"

Remy laughed. "I think I will go with milk. Eggs and beer just don't sit well with me."

Logan shrugged and filled the glass with milk and dropped a few ice cubes in it. He knew that was the way Remy liked it, but the Cajun never asked for anything special. He grabbed himself a beer, getting him a smirk from the table.

"Merci." Remy took the glass of milk and smiled. Not only had Logan remembered that he liked his eggs fried but well done, but he put ice in the milk as well. Normally no one remembered those two preferences, or never bothered to ask. Breakfast around the mansion always consisted of a huge bowl of scrambled eggs. You either took it or left it. He couldn't think of the last time he had breakfast the way he liked it without doing it himself. He began eating and before he knew it he had finished everything on his plate. He didn't realize he had been that hungry.

Logan looked at the Cajun's now empty plate and grinned. Seeing Remy finish everything on his plate was an odd occurrence. "Guess you were hungry, I don't think I have ever seen ya clean your plate that fast."

Remy smiled shyly. "It was really good, and oui, I was starving." Noticing that Logan was eating something almost completely different from him made his smile get a little shyer. Logan had cooked that special for him. He couldn't think of anyone, but his Tante, that had ever done that for him.

"Glad ya liked it kid. Good to see ya eating again too. I take it, since ya are eating, your conversation with your dad went well?" Logan picked up Remy's plate and added it to his, and what looked like everyone elses, dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Oui." Remy followed Logan to the kitchen sink and took his normal perch on the counter. He picked up a near by dish towel and dried off the dishes and put them away as Logan handed each one to him. Once the assembly line of dishes began running smoothly, Remy hesitantly started the conversation he came to have with Logan in the first place. "Um, Logan, can I ask y' something?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Remy's odd behavior. "Yea kid, ya can ask me anything."

"Actually I want to ask y' a favor." Remy stared at the floor and began to spill it all at once, to nervous to hesitate further. "Y' see my dad asked me to go on a short trip with him into space, just a few weeks, he wants Scott and Jean to go too, but I'm not sure the're going, I wanted to go, but I'm nervous about going alone, so I asked dad if y' could go with me, and he said it was alright...."

Logan raised his hands to stop Remy. He took the dish from Remy before he rubbed a hole through it. "Slow down kid, I can't even understand half of what you are babbling about. What is it ya want to ask me?"

"I don't want to go alone. I know he's my dad and I should trust him, but I've only known him a few days. Will y' go with me?" Remy looked up and gave Logan his best puppy dog eyes. He really wanted Logan to go, and his dad thought it was a good idea too. 

Logan wanted to scream YES at the top of his lungs, but he controlled his enthusiasm. He didn't want to be obvious about his uncontrolable urge to be near Remy constantly. The thought of him leaving into space for a few weeks without him was almost unbearable in itself. He scolded himself for being so pathetic. He had never been this attached to anyone before, but the Cajun was addictive. He was so caught up in trying to think of something to say, that he didn't feel the dish slipping from his hand. He was brought to his senses when the plate hit the floor and broke into small shards. 

"Shit!" He pushed his thoughts about the trip away temporarily and retrieved the dustpan to clean up the glass. He went to grab the broom, but it wasn't in it's normal place. 

Remy was disappointed that he hadn't gotten an answer. He wasn't sure if the slip of Logan's senses was a good or bad sign. Noticing the Canadian was looking for the broom he took on the hunt as well. As soon as the glass was cleaned up he would hopefully get his answer. Seeing the broom leaning against the door frame he jumped down off the counter to retrieve it.

"Gumbo, don't..." Logan cringed when his warning came to late. 

"Merde!" In his effort to help Logan he forgot all about the reason they were looking for the broom in the first place. He jumped down on the glass covered floor with bare feet and one shard went right into the ball of his foot. He jumped back up on the counter and turned his leg so he could look at the splinter of glass in his foot. 

Logan rushed over when he heard Remy's curse. Seeing the Cajun's eyes begin to water worried him. He looked at the small piece of glass in Remy's foot and shook his head in mock annoyance. "You'll live."

"But it hurts!" Remy whined. It really did hurt. The little cuts were always the ones that stung the most.

Logan swept up the glass and threw it in the trash can. "Well ya should have thought about that before ya tried walking on glass." He replaced the broom and dustpan to there proper place and grabbed the small first aid kit off the back of the refrigerator. He walked over to Remy and ducked his head under the young mans arm, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Logan what are y'...Hey, put me down! Logan!" Remy playfully struggled against Logan, not really trying to get the Canadian to put him down, but he put his best effort in acting like he did. He yelped when Logan leaned down, throwing him backwards onto the couch.

"Figured you wouldn't be able to walk with that HUGE piece of glass in your foot. Your lucky it didn't cut your whole foot off!" Logan said sarcastically. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulled Remy's injured foot onto his lap. He flipped open the first aid kid and grabbed the tweezers, holding them up so Remy could see them. "I don't know, this may not work. We may need laser equipment or something."

Remy kicked Logan with his free foot while sticking out his tongue. "Shut up and get it out of my foot. It really does sting!" Remy put as much whine as he could muster in the last sentence. It really didn't hurt all that much, but it was fun to play along. Playing around with Logan made him feel like a kid again, or at least what his childhood should have been like. It wasn't too often he got to let his playful side surface. He silently thanked Logan for the opportunity.

"Sit still and I will get it out." Logan easily removed the small shard and dropped it into the nearby ashtray. He dropped the tweezers back in the first aid kit and pulled out the antiseptic. He dabbed a little on the wound and heard Remy hiss at the sting. He pulled Remy's foot up and blew on the wound to relieve some of the burn. A sly grin slowly covered his face as he watched Remy's reaction. The kid closed his eyes to the sensations and his toes curled. Logan decided he would remember this little trick for later, if there was a later. He brought the foot down onto his lap again and brushed his thumb over the ball of Remy's foot, making sure he got all of the glass. 

"Non! Stop!" Remy yelled and tried to pull his foot away from Logan.

Logan looked up at Remy startled at first, he thought he had done something to hurt or upset Remy. Then he noticed what the real problem was. He brushed his calloused finger across Remy's foot again and got the same reaction from the young man only followed by a muffled giggle. "Don't tell me you're ticklish Remy."

"I'm not ticklish!" Remy barked back as if he were truly offended. His attempts at playing angry were quickly dissolved when Logan began tickling his foot without mercy. He tried to pull his foot away and found it impossible. He pleaded between uncontrolable laughter. "Non!...Stop!....Logan!"

Logan laughed loudly as Remy kicked and pulled trying to get his foot away. This was just too damn cute. Remy could take on a Sentinel without flinching, battle it out with Sinister without complaint, even take on those nasty Brood creatures, but he was easily rendered helpless by tickling his foot. He felt the need to see how far he could push this, he wanted to know just how sensitive Remy was. "Ya know, I heard that there is this spot right behind the knee..."

"Non! Not the knee! Non!" Remy kicked harder trying to get away. He was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. His brother Henri used to do this to him and his cousins for hours. He would torture them and they would always come back for more. Thinking about it that was the last time he had laughed this hard.

Logan gave Remy a evil cackle when he managed to catch Remy's other foot in the young man's attempt to kick himself free. "Now what ya going to do?" Logan tickled the bottoms of both feet and Remy laughed hysterically while hitting Logan with a pillow. He had broken the kid to the point he was struggling for breath between laughs and he even heard the Cajun snort a few times. He was suddenly brought out of his happy torture when a voice came from the door.

"If I remember correctly, he is most ticklish under the rib cage." Cosair smiled at the two. They had all heard the screams from Remy and ran to his rescue, only to find that his torture was not all that unkind. It took him aback for a moment to see Logan being this carefree with his son. The Wolverine he had known from countless battles was mean, brutish, and down right frightening. This was a totally different side of Logan he had never seen. Glancing at Scott and Jean he could tell they were just as surprised. This must not be a side of their team mate they see often either.

Logan and Remy looked up at the entrance to the family room and saw Cosair, Scott, and Jean laughing at the scene before them. Logan looked back to see the Cajun blushing, most likely out of embarrassment. He figured he would bail the kid out.

"Rib cage huh?" He raised his eyebrows at Remy and laughed when the Cajun covered his ribs protectively with the pillow he was beating him with earlier.

"Don't y' dare!" Remy was still struggling for breath. He began laughing again seeing Logan's hair, it was flying every which way from the pillow fight. He could only imagine that his was just as bad and ran his hand through it. 

Jean rustled Remy's hair wildly, messing it up once again, as she jumped in the seat next to her brother in law. She leaned to his ear and whispered. "I told you everything would be alright." She glanced over to Scott and Cosair who were still standing next to one another near the door. 

Remy smiled and looked at Scott. "So y' are going on the trip too?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, me and Cos..dad, talked. Jean and I will be joining you."

"That leaves y' Logan, you're coming right?" 

Logan looked at Remy a little taken back. He didn't expect Remy to still want him to go if Scott and Jean were joining him. "I don't think ya need me kid, Jean and Scott are going. You'll be alright with them." 

Jean caught Remy's frown and decided to lobby for the young man, knowing he wouldn't argue. "Logan, we all want you to go. Please."

"Come on Logan. Join us. You haven't been away from the mansion for awhile. You need a vacation just as much as any of us. The rest of the team will be back from their mission in a few days, and Ororo will be back from her vacation, the mansion will be full. There's no reason we all can't have a few weeks to ourselves." Scott squeezed Logan's shoulder and raised one eyebrow signalling towards Remy secretly. He knew Logan would get the point. This trip would be the perfect opportunity to tell Remy his feelings.

Logan ignored everyone's coaxing and looked at Remy. "It's up to ya kid, if ya want me to go I will."

Remy grinned from ear to ear and nodded his head. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Just no more tickling!" 

"Then it is all settled! I will call my crew and then we will arrange the trip!" Cosair said cheerfully. He was so happy to have his family together again. He wished Alex and his wife could be here to see it. He wouldn't let that bring him down now, they were still in his heart. "Well, lets get packing!"

Remy smiled at Logan. "Come on, y' can help me pack. I'm crippled!"

Logan snorted, but followed Remy anyway. It was helpless to resist. All he could think is how interesting this trip was going to be.

THE END
To be continued in "To Grandmother's House We Go"


End file.
